Leyendas de Unova
by ShuerCopo
Summary: Una nueva aventura en Unova comienza, ¡Únete a Copo y sus amigas en su viaje! / NxOC, angst, fluff. Reto Nuzlocke en español x3.
1. Prólogo

Hiya! Bueno, tuve que hacerme una nueva cuenta porque FF ya no me dejaba acceder a la otra ;A;! Así que decidí estrenar esta cuenta con mi muy reciente (cofcofviciocofcof) fandom BD, pokémon~.

Lo que sí, yo lo voy a hacer Nuzlocke…MIS reglas + reglas generales!:

-Solo puedes atrapar al primer pokémon que te salga en cada área.

-Si el pokémon es regalado, no cuenta

-Si el pokémon se debilita, muere

-Todos los pokémon deben llevar un nombre

-Las pociones están prohibidas, pero los antídotos pueden usarse.

-Las pociones/hiperpociones/superpociones solo se usan en batallas de gimnasio o en batallas con otros entrenadores.

Diálogos:

-Normal-

-_"Pensamiento"_-

-_**'Pokémon hablando'**_-

-_**"Pokémon pensando"**__-_

Dicho esto…let's go!

¡Que emoción, que emoción! Al fin ha llegado el día…lo he estado esperando durante meses…¡Pero por fin llegó el día! Sí, ¡El día en que me convertiré en maestra pokémon! O al menos pretendo, se supone que hoy nos entregan nuestros pokémon a mis amigas y a mí.

No me he presentado aún, me llamo Yuki, pero mis mejores amigas se empeñan en llamarme Copo…es algo curioso. Por lo general visto un vestido púrpura algo corto, uso unas calzas negras debajo de el mismo y ya, pero como voy a ser una entrenadora mi amiga Kasu se empeñó en ponerme 'a la moda de entrenadores'; Me obligó a usar unas especies de mangas raras, yo les llamo cubre-brazos, son de color rosa con franjas negras…como es de suponer uso cuatro: Dos en los brazos y dos en las piernas, aunque la de la pierna derecha nunca se queda en su lugar y siempre está por debajo de mi rodilla, hace que me incomoden mis botas. Mi cabello es de color café muy claro (casi rubio) y muy corto, la parte de atrás es tan corta que se ve parte de mi nuca mientras que por delante tengo mechones muy largos y disparejos, sin mencionar un mechón de cabellos rebeldes que se niegan a bajar ¡Para colmo justo en mi frente! Pero bueno…¡Ah! Mis ojos son café claro, Saku dice que son tiernos y de sueño.

Como dije antes tengo dos mejores amigas; Kasu y Saku, ¡Sus nombres son iguales escritos al revés!

Kasu es la típica chica con estereotipo de hermana mayor madura (y eso que yo soy dos años más grande que ella…), su cabello es muy largo y liso y de color negro, sus ojos son café oscuro y por lo general tiene una mirada tan penetrante que te incomoda si no estás acostumbrado, usa una cinta negra en el cabello para sujetar su flequillo que es igual de liso, solo que más para un lado que el otro; Siempre usa pantalones hasta la rodilla y botas sin taco muy elegantes ¡Parece una modelo!, también viste una camisa de manga corta color violeta y encima de ella una chaqueta negra, ella dice que una buena entrenadora debe ser tanto femenina como fuerte.

Por otro lado, Saku, mi otra mejor amiga no piensa lo mismo; Ella tiene unos bonitos ojos verdes que siempre están llenos de determinación, su cabello es café oscurísimo pero sin llegar a negro, ella se amarra un mechón al lado derecho de su cabeza a modo de coleta con un broche en forma de cruz, nadie sabe por qué pero justo esa coleta es de color negro…misterioso~; Siempre usa ropa con motivos góticos, pero también que sea cómoda para practicar su karate; Últimamente ha estado usando una blusa negra que tiene muchos listones negros también pero de blonda, una falda negra y calzas negras como las mías, la falda es muy corta y liviana ya que así ella dice que puede perfeccionar sus artes marciales, por eso también siempre usa zapatillas.

En este último tiempo las dos no se han llevado precisamente bien… ¡Pero estoy segura que con este viaje vamos a poder fortalecer nuestro vínculo de amistad!

Oh, escucho golpes en la puerta, deben de ser ellas…

-¡Hasta que te dignaste a abrir! -Lo primero que hace Kasu cuando me ve, es darme un pequeño golpe en la frente-¡¿Tienes una idea de la hora que es?

-Eh…uh…¿L-Las 11:00?-Que tétrica es cuando se enoja…

-¡Son las seis de la tarde! ¡LAS SEIS!

-Le doy razón esta vez Copo, te excediste-La voz molesta de Saku me da aún más miedo-¡No vamos a poder irnos hoy como planeábamos!

-Bueno…l-lo siento…

-Da igual, supongo que al menos alcanzamos a elegir a nuestros pokémon, ¿Cierto Kasu?

-Ciertamente, pero quizá Copo deba elegir primero, no creo que se demore tanto en eso…

-¡¿De verdad puedo?

Me acerqué muy emocionada a la caja que la Profesora Encina dejó en cuarto, en ella había una carta que decía que contenía nuestros pokémon iniciales y que viéramos quien se quedaba con cual.

-¡Me pregunto cómo será el de tipo fuego~!-Exclamé al tiempo que lanzaba la pokébola al aire.

De ella salió un pequeño cerdito de color naranja, me decepcioné ¿Habré escogido mal?

-Buh~ este no es el inicial de fuego…

-Copo, es 'ella' y sí es el inicial de fuego-Kasu me volvió a golpear en la cabeza ¡Siempre lo hace y duele mucho!

-Se llama Tepig, deberías tratarla mejor-¡Y encima Saku la apoya! Si es que…

-Bueno ya, perdón…-Me arrodillé frente a Tepig, quien me miraba con una cara de susto insuperable-Perdona, es que soy algo tonta y no sé medirme con lo que digo… ¿Te parece si empezamos de nuevo?

-_**'P-Por mí está bien…'**_

Miré a todos lados, buscando de donde pudiera provenir esa voz; Me puse de pie algo, y repito que algo, asustada.

-¡¿E-Escucharon?

-No… ¿Qué? Yo no escuché nada.

-¿Un fantasma? ¡¿Será un Desmask?

-Saku…no es el momento…

Yo, que estaba escondida detrás de Kasu, sentí un golpecito en la pierna; Bajé la mirada y me encontré con mi Tepig que me miraba ¿Divertida?...

-_**'He sido yo…no creí que me fueras a escuchar, ¡Disculpa el susto!'**_-Comenzó a moverse por todo el cuarto, hasta finalmente sentarse sobre mi cama.

-Ah…_"Mejor me callo la boca, no vayan a creer mis amigos que ya me volví loca o algo así"_-Carraspeé y me senté junto a Tepig-Bueno, hagamos como que nada de lo anterior pasó.

-¡Ah, yo aún no he escogido mi pokémon!-Gritó Saku, al tiempo que tomaba una pokébola y la lanzaba al aire-¡Yo quiero al de tipo agua! ¡Oshawott es tan lindo~!

-Pues bien, Snivy viene mejor a mi personalidad-Kasu apenas tocó la pokébola para sacar al de tipo hierba-Te aseguro que a mi lado vas a hacerte sumamente fuerte.

-Oye Copo~ ¿Te parece si echamos un combatito?-Saku adoptó pose de pelea, y Oshawott la imitó-¡Será lo ideal para comenzar a aprender cómo se hace esto!

-Ah…p-pero todavía no le pongo nombre a Tepig…

-¿No nos dijiste que si era chica ibas a ponerle Andy y si era hombre Thony? ¡Es chica, así que se llama Andy! ¡Luchemos ahora!

-¿Te gusta ese nombre?-Ignoré olímpicamente el grito de "¡Te voy a atacar como no me prestes atención!" y miré a Tepig.

-_**'Es bastante lindo… ¡Me gusta, mucho!'**_

-¿Quieres pelear entonces? Si no Saku me va a pegar…

-_**'Ah…e-eh… ¿Claro?'**_

-¡Al diablo! ¡Oshawott, tacleada!-Antes de poder darme cuenta, el pokémon de Saku ya nos había atacado-¡Yay, eso fue genial, mi primer ataque!

-¡W-Wah~! ¡¿Qué hago ahora?-Comencé a morderme las uñas, que nervio-¡¿Q-Qué hago, Kasu?

-Taclea de vuelta, es el único ataque que saben por el momento.

-Bueno, entonces… ¡A-Andy, tacleada!

Andy corrió y empujó al Oshawott de Saku contra la mesita que uso de escritorio, Kasu pegó un grito de molestia.

-¡¿Ah sí? ¡Oshawott, gruñido!

-¡Ni te creas! ¡Andy, taclea de nuevo!

Estuvimos así un buen rato hasta que finalmente Andy ganó, ¡No podía creerlo, mi primera victoria!; Corrí a abrazar a Andy y comencé a dar saltitos emocionada.

-¡Ganamos, ganamos! ¡Fue genial! Le ganamos a un tipo agua… ¡¿Lo puedes creer?

-Uh, Copo ¿Y si miras el cuarto?-Murmuró Kasu.

Las tres miramos alrededor y a mi casi me da un infarto, ¡Todo mi cuarto estaba completamente desordenado!; Las cortinas rotas, las paredes con huellas de patitas, mi cubrecama en el piso y mi escritorio dado vuelta y con una pata rota…¡Mamá va a matarme!

-¡Coño!

-Copo, va al frasco de las groserías. Un dólar-Saku tendió frente a mí un frasquito lleno de dinero.

Demonios…a mis amigas no les gusta que ande maldiciendo, así que se les ocurrió la maravillosa idea de hacerme pagar un dólar cada vez que dijera una grosería. Creo que debe haber más de cuarenta dólares en el maldito frasco.

-Ustedes creen que yo soy millonaria ¿No?-Murmuré entre dientes mientras metía el endemoniado dólar al frasquito.

-Copo, ¿Qué te parece si ahora peleas conmigo?-Preguntó Kasu con una sonrisita que me dio muy mala espina-Soy más lista que Saku, así que estoy segura de que no causaremos más desorden.

-¡Oye!

-Muy bien, ¡Adelante Andy, usa tacleada!

El resultado fue exactamente el mismo, Andy dejó agotado al Snivy de Kasu, se le notaba molesta cuando perdió ¿Por qué será?; Al poco rato subió mi mamá a ver el motivo de tanto alboroto, cuando vio el desastre que había en el cuarto nos mandó a limpiar a las tres mientras ella sanaba a nuestros pokémon…ya decía yo que pasaría algo como eso. Las chicas se fueron poco después, Andy y yo fuimos a dormir, estábamos muertas de cansancio por todo lo que había sucedido durante el día, pero yo no podía dormir del todo, así que decidí conversar un poco con Andy para que me entrara el sueño.

-Psst, Andy ¿Estás despierta?

-_**'Ahora sí… ¿Qué sucede?**_

-Dime que se siente ser un pokémon de tipo fuego~.

-_**'… ¿Caluroso?'**_

-¡Que aburrida eres!-Tiré una de sus orejitas suavemente y luego me reí-Dime, ¿Cómo crees que será el viaje de mañana? Nunca he salido de casa por tanto tiempo, ni mucho menos sola…

-_**'¿Nunca has salido de este pueblo?'**_

-Pues no…ósea, antes vivía con mi papá en Ciudad Mayólica…pero cuando se casó nos vinimos a vivir aquí a Pueblo Arcilla.

-_**'¿Entonces esa señora es tu madrastra?'**_

-¡Sip! No es compara en nada a mi verdadera mami, pero no es tan mala.

Conversamos otro rato y de a poco nos fuimos quedando dormidas.

y…ya! Pues eso, seria algo asi como el prologo o que se yo xD

nos leemos x3~


	2. Pueblo Terracota, y N

Hiya! El segundo capitulo, me emocione muchísimo con este Nuzlocke =w=…

Disclaimer aquí, que en el capitulo anterior me olvide de ponerlo xD: Nada, excepto la historia y personajes originales, me pertenece. Todo es de propiedad de GameFreak.

…

A la mañana siguiente mi mamá se aseguró de levantarnos temprano, así que a eso de las nueve de la mañana ya habíamos aprendido como atrapar pokémons y estábamos camino a Ciudad Gres para mi primera batalla de gimnasio. No 'nuestra', porque según Kasu ella no quiere involucrarse en nada que tenga que ver con líderes de gimnasio, Saku dice que prefiere estudiar a todos los pokémons que vayamos encontrando y completar la pokédex más rápido que nadie.

-¡Ah, que aburrido!-Gritó Saku de la nada, pateando una piedra muy molesta-¡No puedo creer que no hayamos visto a ningún pokémon todavía!

-No son tontos Saku, obviamente no salen de la nada-Murmuró Kasu mientras le daba una leve caricia en la cabeza a su Snivy, que decidió llamar Alex-Saben que estamos aquí.

-¡Pues por eso mismo! Como me gustaría ver a un Patrat al menos…-Jake, el Oshawott de Saku, asintió con la cabeza y el ceño adorablemente fruncido en acuerdo con su dueña.

-Bueno, lo cierto es que yo preferiría un Lillipup, ¡Son tan adorables!-Andy, en mis brazos, gritó un _**'¡Sí, sería genial!'.**_

De pronto, pisé sin querer una cosa peluda que emitió un chillido agudo y de un arbusto salió un furioso Purrloin directo hacia Kasu; Alex saltó desde donde estaba (acomodado en el cuello de Kasu) y tacleó fuertemente al pseudo gato, mi amiga pelinegra aprovechó el momento y lanzó una de las pokébolas que la Profesora Encina nos había regalado, todos nos quedamos muy quietos y en silencio mientras la pokébola se balanceaba de un lado a otro hasta que finalmente se quedó quieta; Kasu la levantó lentamente del suelo y nos miró con una sonrisita algo engreída.

-¿Cómo lo ven? ¡Ya he atrapado a mi primer pokémon!

-¡Wa~! ¡Que genial Kasu! Y además era el pokémon que querías… ¡De seguro evoluciona en un lindo Liepard!

Saku se la quedó mirando con una sonrisa arrogante, Kasu la observó con su mirada penetrante.

Y yo al medio, sin enterarme de nada.

-¡Gran cosa! Voy a buscar un Patrat y será mejor que ese gato sarnoso que capturaste.

-Mhm, como quieras, bye~.

Saku se fue dando pisotones, Kasu negó con la cabeza mientras me miraba muy sonriente; Yo me fui a buscar un Lillipup o algo, cualquier cosa menos un Purrloin.

-_**'¿Qué buscamos?'**_

-¡Un Lillipup! O eso espero, solo asegúrate de no debilitarlo mucho.

-_**'¡Muy bien! Espero hacerlo bien…'**_

Estuvimos dando vueltas por horas y horas, ya casi era hora del almuerzo y no había rastro de ni un solo Lillipup, por lo que Andy y yo nos sentamos en una roca cercana para comer unas manzanas que Kasu nos había dado antes que nos fuéramos.

-Quizá no veamos a un Lillipup hoy…-Miré la manzana sin muchos ánimos de comer-¿Deberíamos volver? Saku va a preparar el almuerzo.

-_**'Que mal, esperaba tener un nuevo compañero'**_-Andy ya se había comido su manzana y ahora estaba sobre mi regazo.

-Lo sé, pero nada, quizá deberíamos volver.

Nos pusimos de pie y volvimos al campamento, curiosamente cuando llegamos no había nadie a excepción de los pokémon de mis amigas, ¿Dónde se habían ido?; Decidí preguntarle a Alex, es increíblemente cierto eso que dicen de que a los pokémon se les pegan las características de sus dueños ¡Alex ya se comportaba como todo un líder! Igualito a Kasu.

-Oye, Alex ¿Sabes dónde se habrán ido las chicas?

-_**'Por supuesto, Saku fue a buscar unas bayas y Kasu a buscar agua, no tardarán en volver'**_

-Vale, gracias.

En lo que esperaba saqué una barrita de chocolate de mi bolsillo y comencé a comerla, en eso unos arbustos comenzaron a moverse; Andy, Alex y Jake se pusieron en guardia al contrario que el Purrloin de Kasu (quien se acostó cerca de la sombra) y un pequeño Patrat (arrumado cerca del pokémon gato), yo por mi parte saqué una pokébola dispuesta a atrapar a lo que sea que estuviera ahí. De pronto, escuchamos una voz sumamente débil.

-_**'Disculpa… ¿No tendrás comida?...llevo días sin comer nada…'**_-De los arbustos salió un Lillipup algo pequeño, se le veía sucio y muy delgado, ¡Me dio mucha penita!

-_**'¡Nos quiere engañar, nos quiere engañar!'**_-Jake se lanzó a atacarlo, como el Lillipup se veía débil la pequeña tacleada del pokémon de Saku bastó para lanzarlo contra el tronco de un árbol.

-¡Jake, no hagas eso! ¡¿No ves que está hambriento y débil?-Corrí hasta el árbol y cargué al cachorrito en brazos, estaba muy liviano-Espera un poco, ya te voy a dar comida, solo resiste un poquito más ¿Si?

Recosté al Lillipup encima de una mantita que traía en mi mochila y me dispuse a preapar puré de manzana mezclado con algunas yerbas medicinales, mi madrastra me enseñó las propiedades curativas de algunas plantas y empacó muchas en una pequeña bolsita que echó en mi mochila; Cuando terminé, Alex me ayudó a alimentar al Lillipup con una cucharita mientras yo limpiaba su pelaje con un paño húmedo, finalmente se quedó profundamente dormido producto de la mezcolanza que preparé, tenía un sabor horrible y da mucho sueño pero es muy efectiva.

Al poco rato llegaron Kasu y Saku, cuando les expliqué lo que había pasado ambas me regañaron; Bueno, más bien Kasu me regañó, no es nada nuevo ya que siempre se la pasa regañándome por nada…al parecer se le olvida que soy dos años mayor que ella.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre ayudar a un pokémon desconocido?-Me gritó Kasu al tiempo que me daba un zape-¡Pudo haber sido una trampa!

-No la trates así, ¿Acaso no tienes corazón?-Saku se puso delante de mí, mirando a Kasu con enojo (creo)-¡Mira al pobre Lillipup! No la culpes por querer ser buena persona.

-¡Sabes que ese no es el punto!

-¡Lo que pasa es que estás celosa!

-¡Odio a los Lillipups! ¡¿De qué voy a estar celosa?

Yo me alejé de las chicas para poder cuidar bien al Lillipup, el cual comenzaba a despertar y se le veía más repuesto, aún estaba cansado y muy delgado pero se veía mejor que antes.

-¡Hola chico! ¿Cómo te sientes?

-_**'Bastante mejor, no sé como agradecerte tus atenciones'**_

-Bah, no necesitas agradecerme…aunque, aún no he atrapado ningún pokémon, ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo? La comida y el abrigo no te faltarán, y prometo cuidarte y amarte muchísimo.

-_**'Me encantaría ir contigo jovencita, por cierto, mi nombre es William James III, pero prefiero que me llamen James.'**_

-¡Pues vale, entonces es un gusto conocerte James! Por el momento vuelve a dormir, cuando despiertes te daré más del puré de manzana con yerbas que comiste antes.

Y se quedó dormido, Andy se sentó a su lado con la intención de velar su sueño (según me dijo); Las chicas se aburrieron de discutir y por fin pudimos almorzar, la comida pasó sin mayores percances y luego de recoger todo nos pusimos en marcha hacia Ciudad Gres; Nos encontramos con la Profesora Encina en Pueblo Terracota y nos dio un pequeño tour por el centro pokémon. Compramos nuestras cosas y sanamos a nuestros pokémon, Kasu se quedó un poco más ya que dijo que necesitaba hablar una cosa con la Profesora Encina, Saku y yo preferimos salir y apenas pusimos un pie afuera casi nos mata una avalacha de gente que corrió casi desesperada hacia un parquecito cercano.

-Parece que está ocurriendo algo ahí, ¿Te parece si vamos a ver?-Asentí ante la propuesta de Saku y nos colamos entre la muchedumbre, ella con Jake encaramado en su hombro y yo con Andy en brazos.

En el centro del parquecito se encontraba un curioso hombre; Curioso digo porque tenía el cabello verde y largo, algo despeinado y encima tenía una especie de ojo rojo… ¡Como un ciborg! Justo detrás suyo se encontraban formados en perfecta hilera un montón de solados con cara muy seria, y a cada lado habían unas pancartas que ponían 'P' y un símbolo bastante extraño.

Todos guardaron silencio cuando parecía que el hombre comenzaría a hablar.

-Me llamo Ghechis. Hoy vengo a hablarles a todos ustedes sobre la liberación de los pokémon.

-¿Qué?

-¿Liberación?

Yo miré incomoda a Saku, ¿Liberación? No sonaba precisamente bonito. El llamado Ghechis cotinuó hablando.

-Nosotros, los humanos, vivimos junto a los pokémon. Somos compañeros y, como tales, nos necesitamos el uno al otro…seguro que esto es lo que opinan muchos de ustedes ¿Me equivoco?-Hizo una breve pausa y siguió enseguida-Sin embargo, ¿Es esto verdad? Nosotros, los humanos, hemos estado cegados pensando esto por tanto tiempo, pero… ¿Nunca se les ha pasado por la cabeza?

-_"Ay, que ya veo por donde va esto…"_-Pensé asustada, aferrando inconscientemente a Andy contra mi pecho.

-Los entrenadores hacen lo que quieren con sus pobres pokémon, dándoles ordenes y sirviéndose de ellos-Ghechis negó con la cabeza, con mucho pesar a mi parecer-Pero, por muy compañeros que sean, de seguro deben sentirse utilizados. Nadie lo podría negar ¿No creen?

-¡Ah!

-No lo sé…

-Permítanme que prosiga. Los pokémon, al ser criaturas distintas a los humanos, poseen una naturaleza que no comprendemos bien. Todavía tenemos mucho que aprender sobre estas mismas; Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que deberíamos hacer?

-… ¿Liberarlos?-Musité bajito, Saku me miró casi sin poder creer lo que había dicho.

-¡Eso es! ¡Deberíamos liberarlos! Solo entonces, humanos y pokémon podrán vivir en igualdad de condiciones. Ahora, damas y caballeros, piensen en qué podríamos hacer para que los pokémon vivan realmente en igualdad; Y con esto, permitan que acabe, ha sido un placer poder dirigirme a ustedes hoy.

Acto seguido, los soldados recogieron las pancartas y se retiraron (Ghechis con ellos). La gente a nuestro alrededor comenzó a dispersarse mientras murmuraban acongojados lo dicho por el hombre del Equipo Plasma; Finalmente Saku y yo quedamos solas, ella mirándome reprobatoriamente y yo sintiéndome horrible, ¿Y si lo que dijo Ghechis era verdad? ¿Y si era mala con mis pokémon?

-Quizá debería hacerle caso y liberarlos…no creo que sea una buena entrenadora…-Puse a Andy en el suelo y saqué a James de su pokébola, ambos me observaron con sumo horror.

-_**'¡Pero Copo! ¿Cómo dices eso? Nosotros no nos queremos ir, nos gusta estar contigo… ¡No nos tratas mal! Y además si quisiéramos irnos ya lo habríamos hecho…no nos dejes solos, Copo, por favor…'**_-Andy se sentó en el piso y parecía que en cualquier momento se largaría a llorar.

-_**'Mi compañera aquí presente tiene razón. Maestra, acabas de iniciar tu viaje, no esperes ser la mejor entrenadora en poco menos de un día; Además, ¡Fuiste la única humana que se detuvo a ayudarme cuando lo necesité! ¿Cómo no voy a querer ser tu pokémon?**_-Por otro lado, James se acercó hasta mi y lamió mi rodilla, que era donde alcanzaba su estatura.

-Copo, ¿Ves como te quieren tus pokémon? No cometas una estupidez tal como dejarlos-Saku palmeó mi espalda, sonriendo con todos los dientes.

-Si…tienen razón… ¡Nunca los voy a dejar solos, chicos!

Alcé en brazos a Andy y James y los abracé fuertemente, hubiera sido un lindo momento de no ser porque sentí una respiración sumamente pesada en mi cuello; Me volteé asustadísima y resultó ser un chico de mi edad (creo yo), de cabello verde sumamente despeinado, ojos verdes también, camisa blanca y negra y pantalones crema, zapatos verdes y una gorra blanca y negra además de un colgante.

-¡EEEEEEEEK! ¡¿Q-Quién coño eres tú?

-Tuspokémon,meestánhablando…

-¡Woa, woa! Más lento muchachito, y quítate de encima de mi amiga-Saku me apartó suavemente y miró fijo al chico-¿Qué dices de pokémon que hablan?

-¡Sí, sí, ellos hablan!...ah, claro…no pueden entenderlos, pobrecillas-El muchacho nos miró con lástima, yo arqueé una ceja-Mi nombre es N.

-Yo soy Saku y esta de aquí es Copo, estamos de viaje para completar la pokédex.

-¿La pokédex? Para eso es necesario capturar a los pokémon en pokéballs…-Me miró fijamente, sentí como mi corazón dio un vuelco y mis mejillas se sentían calientes de la nada-Yo también soy entrenador, pero no puedo evitar pensar que los pokémon se siente mal encerrados en ellas…

-Bueno, cada quien con su punto de vista, ¡Nos vemos!-Saku comenzó a jalar uno de mis cubre-brazos para irnos, pero yo estaba demasiado hipnotizada viendo a N hablar y hablar sobre no-sé-que-cosa.

-Tu nombre era Copo, ¿Cierto?-Me preguntó luego de un rato, yo asentí lentamente como respuesta-¡Déjame escuchar las voces de tus pokémon!

Acto seguido lanzó una pokéball al aire y de ella salió un Purrloin, sacudí la cabeza para _tratar_ de concentrarme en el combate y envié a Andy, James todavía estaba demasiado débil como para salir a luchar.

-¡Purrloin, arañazo!

-¡Esquívalo y usa tacleada!

-¡Arañazo otra vez!

-Hora de probarlo… ¡Andy, ascuas!

Afortunadamente funcionó, Andy había aprendido el ataque sin decirme absolutamente nada, lo supe únicamente porque Alex llegó con la cola quemada luego de haber ido a jugar con Jake y Andy al río. Finalmente con ese ataque el Purrloin de N se debilitó, cayó al suelo agotadísimo.

-Nunca esperé escuchar eso de un pokémon…-Murmuró N, mientras regresaba al agotado pokémon a su pokébola-Parece quererte mucho, Copo.

Y luego, se marchó. Saku y yo nos quedamos paradas un buen rato preguntándonos que había sido todo eso; Finalmente Kasu se nos unió y pudimos emprender rumbo a Ciudad Gres.

En todo el camino no dejé de pensar en N y en su enorme parecido con Ghechis, ¡Que pequeño el mundo!

…

y…chan! Eso seria

oigan ya, déjenme un review! No sean malitos ;A;! que les cuesta ;-;? Andale, andale, ;v;?


	3. ¡Nuevos compañeros!

Hiya! Tercer capi ya *A*!

No hay mucho que decir, en verdad, solo q disculpen mi mala memoria con los diálogos del juego D':

…

Caminamos un poco más hasta la ruta 2, todas estábamos muy emocionadas ya que…

-¡Nueva ruta, nuevos pokémon!

-Copo, no es necesario que grites, ya todas sabemos eso.

-¡Que desagradable tu actitud, Kasu! No le prestes atención Copo, ya sabes que es una amargada.

Las chicas nuevamente empezaron a pelear, yo por mi parte me aleje un poco para adentrarme en la yerba alta; Dejé salir a James de su pokébola y bajé a Andy de mi hombro (por alguna razón se niega a dejarme caminar sola…raro), ambos me miraron muy atentos en lo que yo bajaba mi mochila y empezaba a caminar frente a ellos cual soldado.

-Muy bien…estamos en la Ruta 2, eso significa nuevos pokémon para atrapar, si aparece uno asegúrense de debilitarlo solo un poco y no del todo ¡Si no, no vamos a poder capturar nada aquí!

-_**'¡Entendido, maestra!'**_

-_**'¡Me e-esforzaré, Copo!'**_

**-**¡De acuerdo! ¡En marcha~!

Justo cuando íbamos a empezar a caminar, mi videoemisor comenzó a sonar; Yo lo miré extrañada ya que la única llamada que había recibido había sido de la Profesora Encina hace menos de quince minutos ¿Sería ella otra vez?, preocupada decidí conectarme, lo mismo había pasado algo malo.

-¿Hola? ¿Profesora Encina?

-_¿Copo?, ¡Hola, soy papá!_

-¡Papi! ¡Arceus, hace años que no escuchaba de ti!

-_Apenas nos vimos ayer, tampoco seas tan exagerada. Y cambiando el tema, ¿Dónde estás ahora?_

-Estoy casi en la entrada de la Ruta 2, ¿Por qué?

-_¡Oh, por nada, no te muevas de ahí!_

Y me cortó así de la nada, arqueé una ceja extrañada del suceso tan raro ¿A qué diablos me llamaría papá? ¿Habría pasado algo en casa? ¿Querría que volviera acaso?

-¿Copo?

-¿Eh?-Me volteé y con sorpresa vi a papá parado en el acceso de la Ruta 2; Mi papá es de estatura mediana, algo gordito y con pelo café rizado, usa lentes y siempre trae puesto un conjunto que consta de una camisa blanca y pantalones negros…no es que se vea mal, pero él es algo 'rechonchito'-¡Papi!

-Hola hija ¿Cómo vas hasta ahora?

-¡Bien, bien! Mira, esta es Andy y este es James ¡Son adorables y fuertes y vamos a capturar a otro compañero y luego iremos a entrenar y luego al gimnasio y…!

-¡Lento, Copo, lento! Te ahogarás si no respiras-Papá rió suave, unas pequeñas arruguitas aparecieron en sus ojos café-Por cierto, olvidé darte esto cuando saliste de casa.

-¿Qué es, qué es?-Me tendió una enorme caja de regalo, la abrí emocionadísima y adentro se encontraban las preciosas botas que había visto hace semanas en nuestra visita a la casa de mi abuela en Ciudad Mayólica-¡Son las botas de la otra vez! ¡¿P-Pero cómo las conseguiste?

-Tu abuela me las mandó hace unos días y olvidé entregártelas ¡Pero venga, póntelas!

Me las puse enseguida y mi papá me explicó que estas botas eran mucho más ligeras que las botas y zapatillas comunes, que estas me ayudarían a correr más rápido y que venían con garantía; Luego se fue, deseándome lo mejor y que llamara a casa de vez en cuando.

-Muy bien... ¡Ahora sí, a buscar pokémon!

Comenzamos a caminar, James adelante, Andy atrás y al final de la fila yo; Estaba algo preocupada ya que había estado tan concentrada en la recuperación de James que no me había dado tiempo de entrenarlo y aún es muy débil. Perdí el hilo de mis pensamientos a la señal de James de que había encontrado algo.

-¡¿Q-Qué es?

-_**'¡Es un Purrloin, maestra!'**_-James comenzó a gruñirle (de una forma muy adorable por cierto) al Purrloin que nos miraba escondido entre la hierba.

-_**'¡Extraños, este es mi territorio! ¡Fuera de aquí!'**_

-No sabía que los Purrloin fueran tan territoriales…oh bueno, ¡James usa tacleada!

La batalla para debilitar al Purrloin se volvió tediosa y larga, entre que James tacleaba y el otro pokémon solo usaba Gruñido hacía que tuviera la impresión de no acabar nunca; Eso hasta que finalmente el gatito cayó agotado al suelo y yo pude lanzar la pokébola, la satisfacción de cuando quedó capturado por completo fue indescriptible.

-¡Hurra, capturamos un Purrloin!-Lo dejé salir de su pokébola y me arrodillé frente a él-¿Cómo te llamas amiguito?

-_**'Creo que te estás confundiendo, chiquilla. Soy una chica'**_-El pokémon gatito hizo un mohín demasiado adorable mientras se lamía una pata.

-¡No sabía, lo siento! En ese caso… ¿Qué tal si te llamo Lucille?

-_**'¡Es un nombre adorable, me gusta!'**_

-Pues bien, ahora… ¡A entrenar equipo!

-_**'¡Sí~!'**_

El entrenamiento fue agotador, cada vez que dábamos dos pasos los pokémon salían a nuestro encuentro y si no era eso eran montones de entrenadores que salían cada dos por tres; Afortunadamente tuvo sus frutos, Lucille y James aprendieron nuevos ataques y Andy ganó un poquito más de confianza en sí misma, es un punto que necesito reforzar.

-¡Muy bien! Ya casi llegamos a Ciudad Gres, apenas pongamos un pie ahí iremos al Centro Pokémon, también he oído que hay algo llamado "Solar de los Sueños" y creo que será una buena práctica antes del gimnasio y luego buscaremos a las chicas para seguir avanzando y luego iremos a la Ruta 3, pero primero vamos a ir al Centro Pokémon de nuevo y luego iremos a ver a Oryza y…

-¡Copo, eh, Copo espera!

Me volteé al llamado y vi a Kasu acercarse rápidamente hacia donde estaba yo, tenía la intención de devolverle el saludo y contarle que había visto a mi papi cuando ella de pronto saltó con que quería una batalla, yo acepté ya que creí que sería buena práctica.

-¡Ahora si te ganaré! ¡Ve, Kitty!-Lanzó la pokébola al aire y de ella salió el adorable Purrloin que había capturado antes.

-Como no, ¡Vamos, James!-Decidí enviar a James, ahora que era más fuerte podría vencer sin problemas a Kasu y de paso demostrarle que era digno de fiar-¡Rápido, usa Tacleada!

-Ah no, ¡Purrloin, Gruñido!

La batalla se fue en tacleadas y gruñidos, cada gruñido de Kitty disminuía el ataque de James, por fortuna mi adorable Lillipup aún no había olvidad como usar Malicioso así que pudimos salir bien librados.

-¡Tsk!, solo fue un calentamiento…-Kasu, molesta, devolvió al agotado gatito a su pokébola y sacó otra-Ahora sí, ya verás… ¡Ve, Alex!

-Y tú decías que era un mal pokémon… ¡Eso estuvo genial James, vuelve aquí!-Guardé la pokébola de James y saqué la de Andy-Sé que me dijiste que preferías que Lucille se siguiera haciendo más fuerte, pero tú lo necesitas más… ¡Ve, Andy!

-¡No te creas que por una desventaja de tipos me vas a ganar!-Kasu se veía bastante molesta-¡Alex, Látigo Cepa!

-¡Aguanta un poco Andy!-Mi Tepig se encogió en una bolita a modo de defensa, apenas vi como Alex bajó la guardia, alcé la voz-¡Andy usa Ascuas!

-¡No, mierda, no!

Andy fue rápida en atacar, dejó K-O al pobre Snivy de Kasu en un santiamén; Mi amiga no se veía feliz del todo, regresó a su pokémon a su pokébola, me lanzó el dinero que había ganado a la cara y se marchó corriendo. Yo me quedé ahí parada como una idiota intentando descifrar el por que de su actitud, ella siempre ha sido orgullosa y jamás le ha gustado perder pero…

-Tampoco era para que se pusiera así…

Desganada, recogí el dinero del suelo y emprendí rumbo a Ciudad Gres…de pronto ya no tenía tantas ganas de ir al gimnasio, en vez de eso fui al Centro Pokémon para que mi equipo descansara y poder yo llamar a mi abuela; La conexión no tardó en llegar y vi a abuelita al otro lado de la pantalla, no se veía vieja para nada (a pesar de tener casi 50 años).

-Hola, abue.

-_¡Hola hijita! Han pasado semanas desde tu última videollamada, ¿Cómo estás?_

-No del todo bien…

-_¿Ocurrió algo con tus amigas?_

-¿Cómo es que me conoces tan bien? Lo cierto es que…Kasu últimamente ha intentado ganarme pero no lo logra y…siempre se va muy molesta y deja de hablarme durante un tiempo y…y-yo ya no sé que hacer.

-_Oh, no debes preocuparte hijita, ¡Ustedes los novatos siempre son tan divertidos! Ya verás cómo se le pasa, lo que sucede es que está demasiado emocionada por haber empezado hace poco._

-¿T-Tú crees?

-_¡Pero claro! Ahora dime, ¿Cuándo vas a venir a visitarme? Te tendré preparado un exquisito banquete._

-¡Iré pronto! Ahora estoy en Ciudad Gress e iré a por el primer gimnasio.

-_¡Me alegra oír eso! Por cierto, ¿En qué nivel están tus pokémon?_

-¿N-Nivel?

-_¿No sabes? Pues no pasa nada, solo tienes que ir con una Enfermera Joy y ella te ayudará a saber, pero supongo que ya habrás rellenado las cartas de tus pokémon, ¿No?_

-…

-_…Tampoco sabías, ¿No?...si que eres novata, ¡Igualita a tu madre! Escucha bien, vas donde la Enfermera Joy y ella te dará un set de tarjetas, debes ir rellenándolas con los datos de tus pokémon y registrar a cada nuevo pokémon que captures en cada Centro Pokémon que visites._

-Creo que ya entendí…

-_¡Muy bien! Pero ahora debo irme hijita, necesito ir a hacer las compras para preparar la cena ¡Nos vemos!_

Abuelita colgó y justo me llamaron para ir a recoger mis pokémon, preocupada le pregunté a la Enfermera Joy lo de las tarjetas pokémon, ella solo se rió bajito y me guió a una salita donde se encontraba un chico que parecía algo mayor que yo.

-Muy bien, Joy dice que no sabes lo de las tarjetas ¿Me equivoco?

-No…

-Te explicaré. Los pokémon tienden a ganar 'Puntos de Experiencia' cada vez que resultan vencedores de una batalla, estos puntos ayudan a tu pokémon a subir de nivel y cuando llegan a cierto nivel, evolucionan; Además de ello vienen con ciertas 'Habilidades Especiales' y, obviamente, un carácter definido. Las tarjetas pokémon registran todo esto mediante un chip que se instala en tu Videoemisor, una vez instalado el chip este registrará y modificará los datos de cada pokémon que vayas capturando o ya poseas de forma automática-El chico sacó un pequeño chip de un cajón-Es este, permíteme tu Videoemisor.

-P-Por supuesto…-Se lo entregué y no tardó nada en ponerle el chip, luego me lo tendió de vuelta y yo volví a ponerlo en mi muñeca-¿Y cómo funciona?

-Sólo debes presionar el icono con forma de pokébola en la pantalla, dale a 'inicio' y ya está, ¿Por qué no lo pruebas con tus pokémon? Tu nombre de entrenadora ya está registrado.

-¡E-Enseguida!-Saqué a los chicos de sus pokébolas y seguí las instrucciones del chico al pie de la letra, al instante apareció una fotografía de Andy, James y Lucille, el Videoemisor emitió con voz robótica.

**Nombre: Andy.**

**Especie: Tepig.**

**Género: Femenino.**

**Entrenadora: Copo.**

**Nivel inicial: Nivel 5.**

**Nivel actual: Nivel 10.**

**Obtenido: Pueblo Arcilla.**

**Naturaleza: Tímida, además es voluntariosa.**

**Habilidad: Mar Llamas.**

**Nombre: James.**

**Especie: Lillipup.**

**Género: Masculino.**

**Entrenadora: Copo.**

**Nivel inicial: Nivel 2.**

**Nivel actual: Nivel 10.**

**Obtenido: Ruta 1.**

**Naturaleza: Plácida, además duerme mucho.**

**Habilidad: Espíritu Vital.**

**Nombre: Lucille.**

**Especie: Purrloin.**

**Género: Femenino.**

**Entrenadora: Copo.**

**Nivel inicial: Nivel 5.**

**Nivel actual: Nivel 9.**

**Obtenido: Ruta 2.**

**Naturaleza: Ingenua, además a veces se enfada.**

**Habilidad: Flexibilidad.**

-¡Vaya, es tecnología de punta!-Exclamé asombrada.

-Claro que lo es, ahora solo debes cuidar de él.

-¡Muchísimas gracias!

Salí del Centro Pokémon mucho más animada y ansiosa por probar el gimnasio, por lo que me dirigí hacia allá pero…

-Lo siento, el líder no está.

-¿Eh? Es una lástima…

-Si quieres enfrentarlo, podrías ir a ver a la Escuela de Entrenadores, creo que estaba allá dando una charla…

-¡Muy bien, iré por él entonces~! ¡Vamos Andy!

Con Andy siguiéndome de cerca nos dirigimos a la Escuela de Entrenadores, nada más entrar divisé las figuras de Saku y Kasu, ambas leyendo atentamente la pizarra.

-¡Hola chicas!

-¡Hola Copo!-Saku me abrazó efusiva, Kasu apenas movió la cabeza a modo de saludo-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a buscar al líder del gimnasio, ¿No lo han visto?-Recorrí el lugar con la mirada, nada más habían unos pocos estudiantes y un montón de adultos.

-No, se fue hace poco…¿No se cruzaron?

-Pues no.

-Vaya…¡Por cierto, Copo! ¿Te apetece una batalla conmigo? Quiero saber hasta donde puedo llegar sin usar objetos.

-¡Claro, será divertido!

-Podemos pelear aquí mismo mientras no desordenemos nada.

Así fue, gracias a Arceus el lugar no quedó hecho un desastre como mi cuarto; Fue por poco que le gané a Saku, ella sacó su Patrat (que llamó Colmillo…interesante) y no dejó de atacar a Lucille con Mordisco, afortunadamente no le hizo mucho daño pero cada vez que yo usaba Ayuda salía algo poco menos que inútil como Gruñido o Látigo, luego Saku sacó a Jake y yo cambié a James, el pequeño Oshawott me lo puso demasiado difícil con su Pistola de Agua pero salimos bien librados; Los niños del lugar luego estaban arrimados a nosotras y no paraban de preguntar de donde habíamos sacado pokémons así de fuertes o por batallas. Cuando por fin salimos decidimos ir al Solar de los Sueños por insistencia mía, nada más llegar me decepcioné ¡Armar tanto jaleo por un sitio eriazo!; Estábamos por irnos cuando una chica nos llamó a lo lejos.

-¡Eh, ustedes! ¿Por casualidad son entrenadoras pokémon?-La chica se acercó a nosotras con un saquito en la mano.

-Lo somos, ciertamente-Se apresuró Kasu a responder, mirando curiosa a la otra chica-¿Quién eres tú?

-Soy Lulu, estoy buscando entrenadores pokémon para que me hagan un favorcillo.

-¿Favor? ¿Qué clase de favor?-Kasu miraba cada vez más desconfiada a la pobre chica.

-Resulta que me iré a Kanto pronto y mis padres no me permiten llevarme a mis pokémon conmigo…por eso, estoy buscando entrenadores para que puedan hacerse cargo de ellos, ¿Podrían hacerme ustedes ese favor?

-¡Con gusto!-Intercedí yo, ante la mirada atónita de Kasu-¿Por qué no nos los muestras?

-¡Salid; Pansear, Panpour, Pansage!-Lulu sacó del saquito tres pokébolas y las lanzó al aire, revelando así a tres monitos: Uno de color rojo y peinado que semejaba a una llama, otro de color azul cuyo peinado semejaba a un chorro de agua y otro de color verde que parecía tener un brócoli en la cabeza-Escojan a gusto, por favor.

-¡Yo quiero a Pansage!-Gritó Saku, yo la miré molesta porque me había ganado en elegir y yo no tengo un tipo planta en mi equipo.

-¡Pues entonces yo quiero a Panpour!-Kasu imitó a Saku, mirándome maquiavélicamente.

-¡Par de…! Pues bueno, entonces yo me quedo con Pansear, de todos modos es adorable~.

-Ah… ¿Segura de que lo quieres?-Lulu se veía algo incómoda.

-¡Claro que sí!

-Sucede que…Pansear es sordo.

-¿S-Sordo?

-Así es, lo adoro pero de hecho pensaba en dejarlo en una guardería que hay en la Ruta 3…no tiene futuro, no puede seguir órdenes y además es demasiado violento y desobediente.

-¡Estoy segura de que conmigo podrá! Te prometo que lo cuidaré y no dejaré solo, Lulu, puedes estar tranquila.

-Mu-Muchas gracias…-

Lulu se despidió y se fue, Kasu y Saku siguieron su ejemplo y osaron dejarme sola en ese terrorífico lugar…apunto de anochecer…

-Veamos, no creo que en verdad seas un inútil, mucho menos desobediente ¿No?-Acerqué mi mano enguantada para hacerle mimos, y Pansear la apartó con un rasguño-¡Au!

-_**'¡Tranquilo, muchachito!'**_-Lucille y James salieron de sus pokébolas, lucían molestos.

-_**'¿Quién te crees para arañar así a nuestra entrenadora?'**_-El pelaje de Lucille se encrispó entero, mientras miraba rabiosa al mono de color rojo, que parecía indiferente a todo.

-_**'¡Más aún que ella ahora es también tu entrenadora!'**_-Pansear volteó la cara en dirección opuesta a James-_**'¡No me faltes así el respeto, mal educado!'**_

-¡Chicos, calma! Pansear es sordo, no puede oír lo que dicen ni mucho menos contestarles.

-_**'Es un idiota entonces~'**_

-¡Lucille, no te atrevas a—!

-_**'Seré sordo, pero no soy idiota, gata sarnosa'**_**.**

Todos miramos sorprendidos a nuestro nuevo compañero, quien nos devolvía una mirada cargada de resentimiento y ¿Miedo, quizá?...

-_**'Soy perfectamente capaz de comunicarme con ustedes, aprendí a leer los labios tanto de pokémon como de humanos. Lo que sucede es que ustedes simplemente me asquean, así que no veo motivo para hablarles'.**_

-Pansear… ¿Acaso crees que voy a abandonarte, como quería hacerlo tu entrenadora?-Hablé preocupada, el mencionado se revolvió incómodo en su lugar y miró a otro lado. Ahí entendí que lo más probable es que se haya ofendido al ver que tuve que escogerlo a él porque era el único que quedaba-¿O es acaso por que quise elegir a tus otros hermanos?

-_**'E-Eso…n-no es que yo… ¡Me da igual, demonios!'**_

-Desde un principio te quise, cuando te vi…así que ¿Qué tal si nos das una oportunidad? No somos malos en realidad.

-_**'No tengo motivos para confiar en ti'.**_

-Entonces te daré una ofrenda de amistad-Me saqué el guante de la mano derecha y se lo extendí, el pokémon fuego me miró confuso.

-_**'¿Un…guante?'**_-Encima de todo, se veía reacio a aceptarlo.

-Es de mi difunta madre, los usó en su viaje. Quiero darte uno para que veas que de veras quiero que confíes en mí.

Pansear se quedó callado un momento, mirando intercaladamente al guante y luego a mí; Finalmente lo aceptó y se lo puso, curioso (quizá) de que le quedara a la perfección. Sonreí divertida, mientras pensaba en un buen nombre para él.

-Dime, ¿Te parece si te llamo Josh?-Pregunté luego de un rato, cuidadosamente, casi tanteando el terreno.

-_**'No está mal hu-…digo, entrenadora'**_

Al instante, el Videoemisor hizo aparecer una foto de mi nuevo pokémon.

**Nombre: Josh.**

**Especie: Pansear.**

**Género: Masculino.**

**Entrenadora: Copo.**

**Nivel inicial: Nivel 10.**

**Nivel actual: Nivel 10.**

**Obtenido: Obsequiado; Solar de los Sueños.**

**Naturaleza: Plácida, además es muy resistente.**

**Habilidad: Gula.**

Regresé a todos menos a Josh a sus pokébolas, al nuevo miembro del equipo decidí llevarlo en brazos al Centro Pokémon para poder ir tomando más confianza, además ya era de noche y necesitaba dormir un poco.

Mañana sería mi primera batalla de gimnasio.

…

Okay, se que muchos diran: WTF COPO, SE SUPONE QUE TU RECIBES UN PANSAGE.

Simplemente prefiero a Pansear, además considero que cambiarle algunas cosas al juego hace mi nuzlocke mas personal, además ahora hay una explicación de cómo sabes el nivel de tus pokemon BD! Encima de todo, creo que de verdad debiera aparecer q te regalaron a Pansear/Pansage/Panpour, ya sabran porq lo digo ojojojo~ (aparte, de verdad capture un Pansear 8D! deje al Pansage q te dan en primer lugar en la guardería y nunca mas lo fui a recoger…soy una pésima entrenadora lo se B'D)

Se preguntaran, también, porq Kasu & Saku son tan diferentes de Bel & Cheren. Creo que a nadie le gusta perder siempre asi que no va a andar feliz por la vida xDDD (eso lo refleja Kasu), Saku es bastante parecida a Cheren, solo que es mas animada x3

¡Rápido, Reader! ¡Usa **REVIEW!**


	4. Ciudad Esmalte, y RIP

OH MY ARCEUS, COPO ACTUALIZANDO?

Well yes, quiero dejar este capi listo ya que no estoy segura si podre escribir algo pronto, empiezo mis exámenes :'c

Also! Also! Habrá una pequeña conversación entre los pokémon de Copo, empezara y terminara con esta separación: **********

De nuevo…disculpen mi mala memoria con los diálogos…

Enjoy!

…

A la mañana siguiente, me aseguré de levantarme a una hora más o menos decente (dígase a las 10:00 de la mañana); Como no había tenido tiempo de entrenar a Josh decidí hacer una pasada por la Ruta 2 y luego regresar, así mismo aproveché de entrenar al resto del equipo también. Ya como a eso de la una de la tarde Josh había crecido al nivel 14, Andy al 13, James al 13 y Lucille también al 13; Estaba hambrienta así que fui a buscar a las chicas para ir a comer al café de la ciudad, tenía muy buena pinta y además los pokémon podían comer ahí también.

Así pues las tres entramos y no tardaron en ofrecernos una mesa, traernos los menús y las bebidas.

-¡Vaya, que lugar tan genial!-Y es que miraras por donde miraras el lugar era precioso.

-Y la comida es deliciosa… ¡Estos postres son tan finos~!-Kasu, fanática de lo dulce, se había pedido una enorme tarta de fresa para ella sola. Ah, y una taza de té.

-Ni lo menciones, este té verde está exquisito-Saku, por otro lado es fanática del té además de lo dulce, se había pedido una tarta de manzana y la degustaba feliz.

-No entiendo cómo pueden comer tanto dulce… ¡Es tan hostigoso!-Yo por otra parte prefiero los sabores amargos, más ahora no tenía ánimos de ningún postre por lo que simplemente me había pedido un enorme tazón de ensalada-No puedo tragar nada de los nervios…

-Estarás bien, de todos modos entrenaste para esto-Saku le resta demasiada importancia al asunto…claro, como ella no iba a pelear…

-¿Puedo ofrecerles algo más?-La camarera que nos había estado atendiendo se acercó, traía en una bandeja todos los tazones de comida de nuestros pokémon ¡Cuanta fuerza!

-Sí, eh…y-yo vine por una batalla de gimnasio…

-¡Perfecto! Por favor, espera aquí mientras llamo a los líderes…

La camarera se fue tan tranquila y yo me quedé ahí, confundida… ¿Había dicho 'los líderes'? ¿Qué no se supone que sea uno? Aunque he oído que hay gimnasios con dos líderes…

De pronto, todas las luces se apagaron y las chicas en el café empezaron a gritar, sentí como todos mis pokémon se aferraban a mis piernas y Lucille se encaramaba encima de mi hombro presa del miedo; Un rayo de luz iluminó la estancia y a su vez a tres chicos, creo yo que eran demasiado jóvenes como para ser los líderes e incluso sus peinados me recordaban a Pansage, Pansear y Panpour. Rápidamente se acercaron a nuestra mesa, inspeccionándonos a las tres con sumo detalle hasta que finalmente me terminaron mirando a mí.

-¿Eres tú la que viene por la batalla?-Me preguntó el que se parecía a Pansage.

-Eh…s-sí, soy yo…

-¡Maravilloso, espléndido! Permíteme presentarme…-Se inclinó frente a mí, sonriendo en todo momento…algo demasiado, demasiado incómodo-Mi nombre es Cilan, me especializo en los pokémon de tipo planta.

-¡Yo soy Chili! ¡Y estoy que ardo con mis pokémon tipo fuego!-Intervino el que se parecía a Pansear, riéndose estruendosamente.

-Y yo soy Cress, los pokémon de tipo agua son mi especialidad-El último, que tenía cabello azul hizo un ademán con la mano y se inclinó de igual manera-¿Cuál es tu nombre y pokémon inicial?

-Ah, eh…m-me llamo Copo, recibí una Tepig…

-¡Ah, te enfrentarás a Cress entonces! Que afortunada~-Dijo Cilan-Pasa por aquí, por favor.

-¿Mis amigas no pueden venir?

-Muy bien, pero tendrán que quedarse en las gradas.

-¿Y cómo es eso del pokémon inicial?-Preguntó Kasu, yo me preguntaba lo mismo pero hombre…por no quedar como idiota…

-Ah, eso. Sucede que dependiendo del pokémon que hayas elegido pelearás contra alguno de nosotros, es una nueva regla que hemos implantado en el gimnasio-Explicó Cress mientras nos guiaba por un largo pasillo subterráneo, hasta que se detuvo frente a una puerta-Es aquí.

La puerta se abrió y ante nosotros apareció una enorme arena de batalla, habían unos balcones en la parte superior para los expectadores y una gradas en la parte inferior para los líderes y acompañantes del retador; Kasu y Saku fueron a sentarse mientras me deseaban suerte, yo fui a ubicarme a un extremo de la arena mientras que Cress fue al otro, Cilan se situó en el puesto de árbitro y carraspeó para atraer la atención de todos.

-¡La batalla entre el líder de gimansio, Cress!-Señaló al mencionado, mientras todas las chicas en los balcones apaludían y gritaban-¡Y la retadora, Copo!-Más cuando me señaló a mí, las mismas fans empezaron a abuchearme.

-¡¿P-Por qué me abuchean?-No, no estaba al borde de las lágrimas, era la luz de los reflectores.

-¡La retadora es la única que puede cambiar a sus pokémon!-Cilan me miró casi con pena por lo de las fans, supongo que debe suceder bastante a menudo-¡Ahora, pueden comenzar!

-¡Adelante, Lillipup!-Exclamó Cress mientras liberaba a un adorable Lillipup, aunque se veía algo fiero.

-Muy bien, ¡Tú puedes, Josh!-Mi adorable Pansear salió entusiasmado, tenía toda la intención de usar a Lucille pero la noche anterior él me había hecho prometerle que lucharía primero, según quería demostrarme de lo que era capaz-¡Muy bien Josh, comencemos con Calcinación!

-¡Esquívalo y usa Avivar!

-¡Calcinación de nuevo!

-¡Avivar!

-Tsk…esto no está funcionando para nada… ¡Malicioso!

-¡Ahora usa Mordisco, Lillipup!

Ese ataque no me lo esperaba para nada, de pronto Mordisco era demasiado eficaz y Josh había recibido demasiado daño; Asustada, quise regresarlo a su pokébola más este se rehusó, en cambio siguió atacando con Calcinación cada vez más molesto.

-¡Josh, ven aquí, ya estás demasiado débil!

-_**'Ni lo sueñes, ¡Puedo con esto, he esperado demasiado para—!'**_

-¡No quiero que te mueras, terco de mierda!

Eso pareció hacer reaccionar al terco pokémon, me miró preocupado y no opuso mayor resistencia cuando lo hice volver a su pokébola; Andy logró vencer al poco de haber entrado en la batalla, el Lillipup de Cress había quedado agotado tras la batalla con Josh…el verdadero problema vino después.

-¡Sal ahora, Panpour!-El grito que pegaron las fans de Cress debe haberse esuchado hasta en Pueblo Arcilla-Te advierto que este es mi mejor pokémon, ¡No tiene intenciones de perder!

-_"Se ve fuerte, ciertamente…odio admitirlo, pero Andy no tiene oportunidad alguna…"_ Y bueno, tampoco habría permitido que me enviaras a uno débil~-Regresé a mi Tepig a su pokébola, respiré hondo y envié al siguiente pokémon-¡Vamos allá, James!

James se veía entusiasmado, yo no lo estaba tanto si no que me moría de los nervios ¡Ese Panpour podría aniquilar a mi cachorrito de un solo golpe! El chasqueo de dedos de Cress me hizo reaccionar.

-Empezaré yo, si no te molesta ¡Panpour, usa Avivar!

-_"Otra vez con eso…pareciera que aumenta el ataque del pokémon que lo usa… ¡Siendo así, bajaremos sus defensas!"_ De acuerdo James ¡Usa Malicioso!

-¡Avivar!

-¡Malicioso!

-¡Avivar!

-¡Malicioso!

-¡Avivar!

-Suficiente, ¡Ahora usa Mordisco!

Como lo pensé resultó bastante bien, al bajar sus defensas el ataque hizo más efecto del esperado y eso se veía reflejado en que Panpour se veía realmente casado repentinamente; Más esa alegría no duró mucho, enseguida Cress sonrió de una forma que no me dio precisamente buena espina.

-¡Panpour, usa Pistola Agua!-Casi podría jurar que el maldito mono estaba sonriendo como un psicópata cuando lanzó ese ataque contra James.

-¡Esquívalo, esquívalo!-Sin embargo no fue posible, mi cachorrito no alcanzó a moverse lo suficientemente rápido para evitar el ataque y cayó de bruces contra el suelo, golpeándose una pata fuertemente e imposibilitado de levantarse-¡J-James!... ¡Venga, regresa!

Ahora sí que estaba en un aprieto…solo me quedaban Josh, Andy y Lucille, era demasiado obvio que no usaría a mis tipo fuego contra un tipo agua pero tampoco podía usar a Lucille, el ataque que infligía más daño era Ayuda pero ¿Y si salía Calcinación o Ascuas?; A pesar de todo decidí arriesgarme enviando a Lucille, al menos tenía su ataque Arañazo para defendernos por el momento.

-¡Vamos Lucille, usa Ayuda!

El momento de tensión se me hizo infinito hasta que finalmente ¡Y gracias a Arceus!, salió Mordisco; El Panpour aún se mantenía en pie a pesar de que nuestro ataque había sido bastante efectivo, Cress volvió a usar Avivar pero esta vez ya era tarde.

-No lo harás, ¡Rápido, usa Arañazo!

Lucille se movió muy ágilmente y arañó con fuerza al pobre monito, éste cayó agotado al piso; Nosotras no podíamos creer que habíamos ganado, y por nosotras me refiero tanto a las fans como a mí misma.

-Felicidades, retadora, has logrado vencerme-Cress se acercó a nosotras, Lucille se arrimó a mi hombro feliz y mimosa-Como prueba de ello, te entrego la Medalla Trío. Con ella todos los pokémon inferiores al nivel 20 te obedecerán, ¡Ah! También llévate esta MT, contiene Avivar, este movimiento potencia el ataque de tus pokémon.

-Arceus… ¡M-Muchísimas gracias, Cress! La batalla fue genial, eres muuuuuy fuerte.

-Tú también lo eres, Copo, tengo la corazonada de que sabremos más de ti en un futuro cercano.

Nos despedimos y, nada más salir nos encontramos con una mujer joven, de cabello largo y azul sujetado con un prendedor en forma de flor.

-¡Hola chicas! Yo soy Oryza, la amiga de la Profesora Encina~-Se veía bastante amigable.

-Un gusto, yo soy Kasu.

-¡Yo Saku!

-¡Y yo soy Copo y acabo de ganar mi primera batalla de gimnasio y es un gusto conocerte y-!

-Se ve que Juniper no mentía cuando dijo que eras una chica muy entusiasta~, oh por cierto ¿Podrían acompañarme a mi casa un momento?

Así pues la seguimos hasta su casa, nos guió a su habitación y ahí nos explicó que estaba trabajando en un experimento que permitiría ver y materializar los sueños de los pokémon dormidos; Sin embargo aún no podía acabarlo ya que necesitaba algo llamado 'Humo Onírico', según Oryza este misterioso humo lo producía un pokémon llamado Munna localizado en el Solar de los Sueños, nos pidió muy amablemente si podíamos ir allá a por el humo y traérselo. Como una ayuda extra nos hizo entrega de la MO Corte, dijo que todas las MO pueden usarse fuera de batalla pero que necesitaban cierta medalla para funcionar, pero como yo ya tenía la Medalla Trío podría usarla sin problemas, nos explicó que este movimiento ayudaría a cortar el molesto árbol que impedía la entrada.

Las chicas se adelantaron y yo fui al Centro Pokémon a devolverle la salud a mi agotado equipo, mientras tanto yo aprovechaba de comerme un sándwich y pensar a quien podría enseñarle un movimiento tan importante; Al cabo de un rato me llamaron para que fuera a recoger a mi equipo, apenas tuve sus pokébolas en mis manos los saqué de ellas para felicitarlos por la batalla y contarles lo de Oryza.

-_**'¿Entonces iremos a por ese humo?'**_-Josh aún se veía ofendido por lo sucedido durante la batalla, a pesar de que me disculpé varias veces.

-_**'¿Y a quién vas a enseñarle Corte?'**_-Era una verdadera pena que no pudiera enseñárselo a James, resultó que efectivamente se había roto la patita…además, no tenía garras con que cortar.

-Se lo enseñaré a Lucille, claro si es que no le molesta.

-_**'¡Claro que no! Rápido, pon eso en mi frente para poder irnos~'**_

Lucille insistió tanto en acompañarme que finalmente la dejé, trepó hasta mi hombro y ahí se quedó todo el camino hasta el Solar de los Sueños, gracias al nuevo movimiento de mi adorable Purrloin no nos fue difícil ingresar a esa nueva parte de las ruinas que no conocíamos; No era la gran cosa, estábamos por irnos ya que no habíamos visto nada pero escuchamos algo parecido a un 'Muuuun'.

-¿Qué fue eso?-Pregunté, arrimándome a Saku. Pero no tenía miedo, que conste.

-No sé…pero creo que era por aquí-En cambio Kasu, tan valiente como siempre fue la primera en adentrarse a lo que parecía ser un viejo laboratorio-¡Oigan, parece que hay algo aquí!

Avanzamos un poco más y pudimos apreciar la figura de un pokémon rosa, con unas especias de adornos florales, ojos rojos y que flotaba.

-¡Ah, es un Munna!-Exclamé emocionada, sin embargo mi gatita se bajó de mi hombro y comenzó a hacer un sonido parecido a 'Hisss' mientras su pelaje se encrispaba, yo me asusté-¿L-Lucille? ¿Qué sucede?

Casi como si fuera una especie de conjuro, aparecieron unos tipos con el mismo traje del famoso Equipo Plasma que habíamos visto en Pueblo Terracota, estaban persiguiendo al Munna que estaba frente a nosotras y que se veía ¿Asustado?

-¡Venga, suelta Humo Onírico ahora!-Gritó el chico, mientras pateaba al pobre pokémon.

-'_**¡Muuuun!'**_

**-**¡¿Pero qué creen que hacen?-Ahora fue Saku quien gritó, se veía molesta, al igual que Kasu y yo.

-¡¿Y quiénes se creen para hacerle eso al pobre Munna?-Exclamé yo esta vez, Lucille aún no dejaba de mirarlos amenazadoramente.

-Somos el Equipo Plasma-Dijo la chica tan campante-Estamos encargados de la ardua tarea de salvar a los pokémon del yugo impuesto por los humanos.

-Para eso necesitamos el Humo Onírico que despide este pokémon, ¡Así la gente soñará que quiere liberar a sus pokémon! ¡Así que venga, suelta Humo Onírico ahora!-El chico por otra parte, seguía pateando al pobre Munna que ya estaba bastante mal herido.

-¡Déjalo en paz!-Al ver que no me hacían caso, me enfadé demasiado al ver que no me hacían caso-¡Lucille, usa Arañazo en el cabrón que está patendo a Munna!

-_**'Con placer maestra~'**_-Mi Purrloin fue rápida en atacar y arañó justo en la cara al chico, Kasu se apresuró a recoger a Munna del piso y traerlo con nosotras.

-¡¿Cómo se atreven?-La chica lanzó una pokébola y de ella salió un Patrat-¡Tacleada!

-¡Arañazo de nuevo!

La batalla fue sencilla y curiosamente para ser tan tercos, estos tipos son demasiado débiles; El segundo asalto no fue más difícil que el primero, James y Lucille hacían una dupla maravillosa ¡Hacían sus ataques casi como si supieran lo que pensaba el otro!; Ya iba a sacar a Josh para darles una buena lección a esos tipos, cuando de pronto el aire se puso denso y respirar se me hizo difícil.

-¿Chicas? ¿Q-Qué sucede? De pronto tengo…mucho sueño…

-¡Copo, no se te ocurra quedarte dormida!

-**¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?**

Antes de que todo se volviera negro, me pareció haber visto a…¿Ghechis, se llamaba?...

Ah…mi cabeza… ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Por qué se oyen tantas voces mezcladas y distorsionadas?; No quiero abrir los ojos…aún tengo sueño, y la luz es demasiado brillante…pero esas voces hacen que me reviente la cabeza de dolor.

-Argh…

-_**'¡Está despierta, está despierta!'**_

Lo primero que vi al abrir los ojos fue la cara de Andy, demasiado cerca de mí y toda llorosa.

-¿A-Andy? ¿Qué pasó?

-_**'¡Te desmayaste y creímos que morirías y Lucille se puso como loca y tus amigas también y luego pasó que Musharna soltó Humo Onírico y Munna se quedó aquí y estábamos muy preocupados y-!'**_

-¡Calma Andy, calma! Creo que ahora sé cuan frustrante es cuando yo hablo rápido…pero estoy bien, no tienes de qué preocuparte ¡De ninguna manera moriría tan fácil!-Abracé fuerte a mi pokémon y antes de darme cuenta tenía al resto del equipo encima de mí-¡Hola chicos~!

-_**'¡Creíamos que estabas muerta!'**_-Lucille frotaba su cabeza contra mi cuello, haciéndome cosquillas de paso.

-_**'Es increíble que nos des estos sustos, espero que no lo hagas de nuevo, nos tenías preocupados'**_-Josh también me abrazaba, James por otro lado no dijo nada pero se peleaba un lugar cerca de Lucille.

-No lo volveré a hacer, perdón, perdón~.

Ya un poco más repuesta de la sorpresa Oryza me explicó todo; Resultó que me había desmayado porque la cantidad de Humo Onírico que soltó Musharna (la evolución de Munna) había sido demasiada, tal parece que habría creado una ilusión para salvar a su pre-evolución y esta había resultado ser Ghechis, los reclutas habrían huido asustados después de eso. Luego de eso Oryza me regaló un C-Gear, no entendí muy bien para que servía pero de todos modos era bonito, me despedí de la científica al poco rato y fui al Solar de los Sueños ya que aún tenía ganas de explorarlo. Nada más llegar y cortar el molesto árbol, me salió un Munna al encuentro.

-¡Aw, que adorable! ¡Quiero capturarlo~!

-_**'¡Pues sigue soñando! Soy demasiado fuerte como para que me capture una entrenadora de tu ni—'**_

-Venga Josh, usa Calcinación…pero que sea despacito ¿Eh?

La verdad es que para ser un pokémon tan gruñón resultó ser bastante débil, no me fue difícil para nada capturarlo. Sin embargo…lo que respecta a su actitud…

-Te llamaré Soul, ¿Te gusta?

-_**'Es un nombre horrible. Como tu cara.'**_

Todos lo miramos sorprendidos al tiempo que el Videoemisor mostraba una foto de Munna y añadía con voz robótica.

**Nombre: Soul.**

**Especie: Munna.**

**Género: Masculino.**

**Entrenadora: Copo.**

**Nivel inicial: Nivel 8.**

**Nivel actual: Nivel 8.**

**Obtenido: Solar de los Sueños.**

**Naturaleza: Firme, además suele ser grosero.**

**Habilidad: Sincronía.**

Acto seguido nos dirigimos al Centro Pokémon para un pequeño descanso antes del entrenamiento, Soul era (por el momento) el miembro más débil del equipo y de verdad necesitaba un duro entrenamiento; Este dio sus frutos luego de un rato, ya que el nuevo miembro pudo alcanzar a todos al llegar al nivel 13. Enseguida nos dirigimos hacia la Ruta 3, sin embargo nada más llegar me encontré con Saku.

-¡Hola Copo! ¿Cómo te sientes?-Adoro a Saku y sus saludos efusivos…aunque creo que va a terminar matándome con uno de sus abrazos un día de estos.

-¡Muy bien, gracias! Veníamos a entrenar un poco, así que si nos disculpas…

-Espera un poco, ¿No te apetecería tener una batalla amistosa? Tengo ganas de probar la fuerza de mis pokémon~.

-¡Vale! Nos servirá como práctica… ¡Vamos, Soul!

-Más bien para nosotros ¡Vamos allá, Pidy!

Pidy resultó ser un adorable Pidove aparentemente nuevo, ya que en el transcurso de la batalla desobedecía varias veces las órdenes de Saku o bien se ponía a jugar con Soul, de hecho no habría sido un problema del todo si no fuera porque mi Munna es algo…cascarrabias, podría decirse. Como sea, Soul no puedo esperar mucho más y comenzó atacando con Psicoonda, Pidy alcanzó a evitarlo de pura suerte, más mi nuevo pokémon la atacó con un Psicorrayo que la dejó noqueada en cosa de nada.

-Demonios…Pidy aún no está lista para las batallas…-Murmuró Saku mientras devolvía a la agotada Pidove a su pokébola.

-No creo que sea eso, si no que Soul es un tantito brusco-Un 'hmph' proveniente de Soul antes de volver a su pokébola lo confirmaba-Oh bueno, me toca escoger ¡Vamos a por todas, Josh!

-¿Ah sí? ¡Pues nosotros lo haremos mejor, sal ahora Colmillo!

-¡¿C-Cuándo evolucionó Colmillo?-Josh se veía tan sorprendido como yo.

Y es que ¿En qué momento había evolucionado? Ahora era un enorme Watchog, que nos miraba poco menos que con superioridad desde su posición, Saku se veía bastante orgullosa.

-¿No es la cosa más linda que hayas visto? Tomó su esfuerzo, pero valió la pena~.

-La verdad, tu sentido de la lindura me preocupa bastante…

Lo que más me preocupó fue el primer ataque que lanzó: Mirada Mala; Con eso Josh no tendría oportunidad de cambiar con otro pokémon por si resultaba gravemente herido ¡Y la batalla del gimnasio aún me rondaba en la cabeza! Pero no me quedaba más opción que confiar en las capacidades de mi Pansear; Intentamos bloquear los constantes ataques (Tacleada y Triturar, más que nada) de Colmillo con Calcinar y Arañazo, pero era bastante difícil. Eso hasta que finalmente Josh realizó un ataque Calcinar tan eficaz que noqueó al pobre Watchog.

-¡Vaya! No me esperaba un ataque así de fuerte…-Saku se veía sorprendida mientras regresaba a Colmillo a su pokébola-¡Y yo que creía que iba a ganarte por una vez!

-Pues luchabas contra Josh ¿Qué esperabas?-Yo seguía mimando a Josh, quien ya no se mostraba tan reacio a que le hiciera caricias-¿Seguimos?

-Nah, Jake y Pansy están muy cansados desde nuestra última batalla…

-¿Contra quién?

-Kasu. Se está comportando de forma extraña, es como si quisiera—

-**¡A un lado!**

Apenas alcanzamos a movernos para cuando pasaron corriendo unos tipos que traían el uniforme del Equipo Plasma, Saku y yo nos miramos sorprendidas y más aún cuando vimos pasar corriendo a Kasu y una niña pequeña.

-¿Kasu? ¿Qué sucede?-Preguntó mi amiga gótica, mientras miraba extrañada a la más alta de las tres.

-¡Esos tipejos del Equipo Plasma! ¡Acaban de robarle su pokémon a esta niña!

-¡¿Cómo dices?-Esta vez fui yo la que gritó, las chicas me miraron sorprendidas-¡Iremos a buscarlos, esto no puede quedar así!

-¡Yo voy contigo Copo! Creo que se fueron por aquí…

Saku y yo corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos hasta llegar a la Cueva Manantial y nada más entrar los encontramos, arrinconados casi intentando pasar desapercibidos.

-¡Ustedes, ladrones! ¡Devuélvanle el pokémon a la niña!-Exclamé mientras sacaba a Andy de su pokébola, inevitablemente terminaríamos peleando de todos modos.

-Digan lo que quieran ¡Pero no devolveremos a los pokémon, serán mal tratados nuevamente!-Gritó la chica del Equipo Plasma, mientras sacaba un Purrloin.

-¡Ya veremos eso!-Para mi sorpresa, Saku sacó a Jake, quien no se veía agotado en lo absoluto.

La pelea no duró nada, Andy y Jake pudieron hacerse cargo fácilmente de los pokémon que enviaba el Equipo Plasma, curiosamente eran bastante débiles comparados a nosotras; Luego de un rato vinieron otros miembros de dicho de equipo a los que vencimos sin dificultad alguna, e incluso algo sorprendente sucedió; Justo cuando acabábamos de vencer al último grupo de reclutas (y estos huido de paso), una brillante luz blanca envolvió a Andy por completo mientras la elevaba ligeramente del piso, fue una cosa de cinco minutos más o menos y para cuando la luz se disipó…

-¡Arceus! ¡Andy ha evolucionado!

¡Era la cosa más genial que había visto en mi vida! Ahora Andy era bastante más alta e incluso se veía muchísimo más fuerte que antes.

-¡¿C-Cómo te sientes?-Me daba un poquitín de miedo tocarla, es que…se veía tan diferente de cómo era antes.

-_**'¡G-Genial, Copo! N-No esperab-ba evolucionar t-ta-tan pronto…'**_-Andy miraba curiosa sus manos, orejas y cola. Si para mí era diferente, para ella debe haber sido asombroso.

-¡Felicidades Copo! Andy se ve adorable~-Saku me palmeó la espalda mientras se reía-¡Y mira, incluso Jake está sorprendido!

Ambas nos fijamos bien y efectivamente, Jake miraba curioso a Andy por todos lados y mi recién evolucionada Pignite se veía bastante incómoda, como es habitual; Finalmente Saku dijo que iría a devolverle el pokémon robado a la niña, yo preferí quedarme un poco más y explorar la cueva. Precisamente estaba en eso cuando me tropecé con algo y caí de bruces al piso.

-_**'¡C-Copo! ¡¿Estás b-bien?'**_-Andy se acercó preocupadísima hacia mí, yo me sujetaba la nariz que no dejaba de sangrarme.

-¡Mi nariz, mi nariz~!-Me senté en el piso rápidamente mientras buscaba un pañuelo en mi mochila-¡¿C-Con qué me tropecé?

-_**'Creo que fue conmigo… ¡Lo siento mucho, chica!'**_-Ambas miramos al piso y ahí vimos un pequeño Roggenrola, mirándonos (creo) a su vez preocupado-_**'La gente suele tropezarse conmigo, pero nunca sangran como tú'**_

-Y bueno, me caí y prácticamente patiné por el piso ¡De roca!-Mi voz ahora sonaba chistosa, ya que me tapaba la nariz con el pañuelo.

-_**'Perdona, de nuevo… ¡Oh, pero que veo! ¿Eres acaso una entrenadora?'**_

-Sí, lo soy… ¿Por qué?

-_**'¿Crees que tengas lugar en tú equipo para un nuevo miembro? La vida en Cueva Manantial no es muy divertida y siempre he querido viajar por el mundo'**_

-Vaya, pues no lo sé… ¿Seguro que quieres venir?

-_**'¡Claro que sí! Y por cierto, soy una chica'**_

-…No puedo creer que me esté pasando lo mismo que con Lucille…-Murmuré bajo mientras lanzaba la pokébola, al tiempo que el Videoemisor mostraba una foto de Roggenrola y comenzaba a hablar con voz robótica-Y por cierto, te llamaré Grace.

**Nombre: Grace.**

**Especie: Roggenrola.**

**Género: Femenino.**

**Entrenadora: Copo.**

**Nivel inicial: Nivel 13.**

**Nivel actual: Nivel 13.**

**Obtenido: Cueva Manantial.**

**Naturaleza: Fuerte, además es un poco cabezota.**

**Habilidad: Robustez.**

Acto seguido salimos de la cueva, yo necesitaba ir con urgencia a que atendieran mi nariz ya que no paraba de sangrar, sin embargo Kasu y la niña de antes me detuvieron a mitad de camino; Al parecer querían agradecerme por haber recuperado su pokémon e incluso me regaló unas Sana Balls, Kasu dijo que esas eran pokébolas especiales ya que restaurarían la salud de los pokémon que capturase. Fuese como fuese, terminé corriendo al Hospital más cercano para que me pusieran algo en la nariz ya que al parecer la tenía rota; No sé cuanto rato estuve ahí encerrada, pero para no tener que hacer más de un viaje primero fui al Centro Pokémon y le pedí a la Enfermera Joy que cuidase de mi equipo en lo que yo volvía, ella estuvo de acuerdo. Volví al Hospital y me dijeron, luego de ponerme un enorme y ridículo parche en la nariz, que necesitaba dormir un poco.

Andy miraba nerviosa a todos lados, no estaba para nada cómoda con el hecho de que todos los miembros del equipo la mirasen tan fijamente y toquetearan por todos lados, podía entender el hecho de que les sorprendiera ver su forma evolucionada pero…

-_**'¿E-Es necesario qu-que me toqueteen tan-tanto? No me s-siento muy c-cómoda…'**_

-_**'¡Nos sorprende, nada más! Es completamente natural, cariño~'**_-Dijo Lucille, demasiado entretenida con la cola de su compañera-_**'¡Parece una bolita de estambre~!'**_

-_**'¿Aprendiste algún nuevo ataque?'**_-Preguntó James, recostado apaciblemente en uno de los sillones de la salita donde habían sido enviados mientras su entrenadora regresaba.

-_**'P-Pues…Rizo D-Defensa, me parece…'**_

-_**'Como era de esperarse, ataques inútiles de una líder inútil'**_-Soul estaba recostado junto al Lillipup, intentando no hacer evidente sus crecientes celos-_**"¿Quién se cree? Siendo la consentida y evolucionando antes que todos…"**_

-_**'S-Siento ser t-tan inútil…'**_

-_**'A mí no me pareces inútil'**_-Grace se arrimó a Andy, cariñosa-_**'Me parece que alguien aquí tiene celos~'**_

-_**'Esa estuvo genial, Grace'**_-Josh se burlaba sin reparo de Soul, aguantándose aún más la risa al ver la cara sonrojada del Munna-_**'Chocaría cinco contigo, pero como no tienes brazos…'**_

-_**'A-Ah…así está bien, en verdad…'**_

James, silencioso pero no ajeno a todo, sonrió entre dientes. Se había percatado fácilmente del ambiente que rondaba al equipo; Tanto de los celos de Soul para con Andy, como del sonrojo de Grace ante las palabras de Josh. Más no tuvo tiempo de seguir observando algo más, la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente revelando tras ella a su entrenadora desaparecida.

-¡Ya volví, mis niños~!-Exclamé al tiempo que abría la puerta, más mi alegría fue reemplazada al ver las caras de sorpresa con que me miraban todos-¿Uh? ¿Qué sucede?

-_**'… ¿Qué es eso que tienes en la nariz?'**_-Josh me apuntaba sorprendido, no sé si aguantándose la risa o traumado.

-Ah, esto…un pequeño incidente luego de capturar a Grace…¡Pero dice el doctor que podré quitármelo en una semana~!

-_**'¡P-Pareces un Conkeldurr deforme!'**_-Soul, en cambio, no tenía reparo alguno en burlarse de mí.

Luego de esa…'calurosa' bienvenida, partimos en seguida a Ciudad Esmalte; En el camino pude entrenar a Grace para que alcanzara un nivel más o menos óptimo acorde al equipo, claro que también entrené bastante a Lucille y James, últimamente les he dejado mucho tiempo de ocio y eso no les conviene para nada; Nada más llegar a Ciudad Esmalte fui al Centro Pokémon y de ahí al gimnasio (el cual me dijeron que estaba dentro de un museo), sin embargo nada más abrir la puerta apareció N, me puse nerviosa y apenas atiné a echarme un poco para atrás.

-Vaya, hola Copo, no esperaba encontrarte aquí-Habló N, mirándome desde su altísima posición.

-Ah, eh, yo…e-estaba por retar el gimnasio…-Di un respingo ante la dura mirada que me otorgó-¿Qué sucede?

-¿El gimnasio, en serio? ¿No sabes acaso que promueve el abuso de los pokémon? Es increíble que alguien como tú, que aparentemente quiere tanto a sus pokémon, los obligue a pelear en contra de su voluntad.

-¿Estás insinuando que soy una mala entrenadora?

-Solo digo que podrías ser mejor si liberases a tus pokémon. Quiero crear un mundo perfecto, en donde los humanos no puedan lastimar a los pokémon, un mundo que mis amigos me ayudarán a crear.

Acto seguido N lanzó una pokébola y de ella salió un Tympole, yo iba a enviar a Lucille pero repentinamente Grace se salió de su pokébola diciendo que quería probar como era una batalla real, exceptuando las de práctica, sobra decir que no me hizo caso cuando señalé la ventaja de tipo.

-Bien, entonces… ¡Golpe Cabeza!-El movimiento pareció tener efecto, ya que Tympole retrocedió bastante-¡Muy bien hecho Grace!

-…Usa Burbujas.

Increíblemente, esas pequeñas burbujitas infringieron tal daño en Grace que terminó chocando contra un poste, cayó al piso sangrando y dejando de moverse.

-¡Grace!-Corrí hacia ella mientras que, me parece, Lucille salía disparada de su pokébola y acababa con Tympole-¿G-Grace? Tranquila, estarás bien…t-tengo una poción aquí mismo…y-y te llevaré al Centro Pokémon y…

Sin embargo, Grace no me contestaba, no se movía ni nada…fue ahí cuando tomé consciencia de la situación, de que en verdad Grace no iba a despertar nuevamente; Recogí su cuerpo del piso y la abracé fuertemente, quería despedirme de ella al menos.

-_**'¿Copo?... ¿G-Grace está bien? No está respirando…'**_-Lucille se acercó al cuerpo de Grace, mirándola con horror-_**'… ¿E-Está?...'**_

-Sí…

No me di cuenta en que momento N se acercó a mí por la espalda con un Pidove a su lado, tampoco cuando Lucille comenzó atacarlos; De lo que sí me di cuenta fue del horrendo grito que pegó mi Purrloin, pero ya era tarde para hacer algo, ese maldito Pidove la lanzó justo frente a mí, sangrando a torrentes y sin mover un músculo.

-¡¿Lucille también? ¡Maldita sea, N!-Con Grace aún en brazos, recogí el cuerpo de Lucille y me volteé a N, llorando a mares y gritando como loca-¡¿Es acaso esta la idea que tienes de un mundo perfecto? ¡Sabía que estabas loco, pero nunca creí que llegases a matar pokémon para lograr tu cometido!

-No, yo…espera, y-yo no quería…no era mi intención-N se veía asustado, supongo yo que habrá sido por mi cara.

-La próxima vez que te vea, desgraciado…me aseguraré de pagarte con la misma moneda.

Me puse de pie dificultosamente, aún cargando a Lucille y Grace, emprendí dirección al Cementerio de Ciudad Esmalte…tenía que comprar dos tumbas y planear como decirle al equipo que dos de sus compañeras no iban a volver más.

Tomó bastante tiempo, pero finalmente pude enterrar a Grace y Lucille, ambas tumbas rezaban lo que el Videoemisor había recitado con voz robótica, sumado a unas frases que el equipo y yo escribimos.

**Lucille; Nv 5-Nv 17. Tu ingenuidad era lo que te hacía especial. RIP.**

**Grace; Nv 13-Nv 18. Lo más destacable de ti, era tu fortaleza. RIP.**

Nadie tenía algo que decir, todos estábamos devastados ya que todo había sido sumamente repentino, pero no así menos doloroso; Yo solamente pensaba en que quería vengarme de N, hacer lo que él hizo con mis pokémon y verlo llorando como yo lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, devolverle todo el dolor que él me estaba haciendo pasar.

-…Voy a vengarlas, ya verán, esto no quedará impune…

-_**'¡No digas una tontería como esa!'**_-Soul se puso frente a mí, yo me sorprendí por lo furioso que se veía-_**'¡¿Crees acaso que ellas habrían querido que hicieras eso? Ya están muertas y no van a regresar por que te vengues, lo único que puedes hacer para honrarlas es seguir adelante'**_

-_**'Soul tiene razón, Copo'**_-Murmuró James, sentándose cerca de mí-_**'No es lo que ellas habrían querido, y lo sabes'**_

-P-Pero…pero yo no…

-_**'También las extrañaré, pero…**_-Sorprendentemente, Andy estaba hablando sin tartamudear-_**'…nosotros aún estamos aquí para ti, así que por favor, no llores más…'**_

-_**'No te abandonaremos, eres nuestra entrenadora después de todo'**_-Josh también se acercó al grupo, viéndose triste.

Yo apenas atiné a abrazarlos a todos, llorando en silencio frente a las tumbas de nuestras dos compañeras más amadas.

…

RIP, Grace & Lucille ;_;

ESE MALDITO . Estaba en rojo cuando, de la nada, va y me lanza un ataque burbujas K.O D:! y después el puto Pidove, me ataco con placaje (creo xD) y me dejo amarillo asi q dije NAH, y vuelve a atacarme y me deja K.O y yo asi de: ;A;!

Las primeras muertes son las q mas duelen ;_;


	5. De líderes, plasma, amigos y huevos

HI HI~! Actualización de nuevo, oh yays!

Coments, etc….al final del cap lulz

…

Salimos del cementerio para cuando ya estaba anocheciendo, las calles se veían casi desiertas y para empeorarlo amenazaba con llover, por lo que fuimos corriendo al Centro Pokémon para evitar mojarnos y vaya suerte la nuestra, nada más poner un pie dentro comenzó a llover como si no hubiese mañana.

-Y es primavera, pero bueh…-Miré mi ropa, toda ensangrentada y asquerosa-Supongo que iré a tomar un baño y luego a cambiarme…ustedes descansen en lo que yo vuelvo.

Dejé al equipo en la habitación que la Enfermera Joy amablemente nos había dado y yo fui al baño con mi mochila, detestaba con el alma la otra muda de ropa que había traído pero la que usaba ya estaba completamente arruinada y no había posibilidad de cambiarla, tendría que tirarla a la basura; Decidí restarle importancia y me metí a duchar, sin duda el agua caliente me relajaba de sobre manera, era casi como si se llevara todos mis problemas y stress y aunque hubiera querido hacer que durase más esa magnífica sensación debía recordar que no estaba en el baño de mi casa, por lo que no sería correcto gastar tanta agua; Acorté la ducha y, mientras me terminaba de secar el cabello, alistaba mi pijama para ir a dormir de una buena vez, ya mañana pensaría en mi estrategia para la batalla de gimnasio.

Volví a mi cuarto con la única idea de acostarme y dormir hasta dos días más, sin embargo nada más llegar a la puerta encontré una pequeña canastita de mimbre cubierta con una manta azul, no quise abrirla yo sola por lo que la tomé con cuidado y entré a la habitación; Todo el equipo se me quedó mirando extrañado mientras yo me sentaba en la cama con la canasta en mi regazo, lentamente fui quitando la manta y el grito de todos no se hizo esperar cuando vimos lo que apareció bajo ella.

-¡¿Un huevo?

Efectivamente, era un huevo pokémon. En mi vida había visto uno ni mucho menos cuidado, lo examinaba por todos lados curiosa y asustada, en eso estaba cuando Andy llamó mi atención diciendo que había una nota en la canasta, yo la tomé y la leí mientras dejaba el huevo en la almohada.

-"Copo, sé que este es un momento sumamente difícil para ti. La muerte es parte de la vida y es doloroso aceptarlo, sé que aún estás dolida por Grace y Lucille pero estoy segura de que sabrás cuidar a este huevo mejor que yo; Todo mejorará pronto, ya lo verás. Atte, Saku"-Lentamente bajé la notita, estaba sumamente conmovida con ese detalle que había tenido mi mejor amiga.

-_**'¿Nos lo quedaremos, Copo?'**_-Josh estaba sentado frente al huevo, mirándolo (estoy absolutamente segura) con una ternura y adoración total.

-De hecho…no creo, Josh…no me siento capaz de cuidar un huevo pokémon, mucho menos con lo que ha pasado-Dejé la nota de lado mientras me recostaba en la cama, suspirando agotada.

-_**'¿Por lo de Grace y Lucille? ¿Sólo por eso?'**_-Soul se ganó frente a mí y me miraba molesto, yo bufé molesta.

-Sí Soul, "sólo por eso", ¿No lo ves acaso? Soy una pésima entrenadora, ¿Cómo esperas que pueda llevar un huevo pokémon y criar bien a lo que sea que salga de ahí?-Me puse de pie, fui a mi mochila y saqué las dos pokébolas vacías, mientras las miraba con tristeza-De hecho…estaba pensando en abandonar todo y volver a casa…

-_**'¡No puedes hacer eso, tonta!'**_

Anonadada, me volteé hacia Andy, quien me miraba molesta; Más al ver ella mi mirada de completo desconcierto, volvió a mirar al piso, nerviosa y tímida como de costumbre.

-_**'Q-Quiero d-decir…que no pu-puedes renunciar… ¿O a-acaso lo hará-harás cada vez q-que falles en alg-algo?'**_

-_**'Andy tiene razón, maestra'**_-James se acercó hacia mí, no podría decir con exactitud si molesto o serio-_**'No puedes renunciar cada vez que algo te salga mal. Sí, Grace y Lucille ya no están con nosotros, pero piénsalo de esta manera: Ellas se decepcionarían de ti si renuncias ahora'**_

-James…-Me senté lentamente en el piso, devastada por las palabras del Lillipup-Pero yo…yo no creo ser capaz de cuidar al huevo…no puedo ni cuidar de mi misma.

-_**'No lo harás sola, estúpida'**_-Alcé la cabeza y miré a Soul, quien apartaba la vista-_**'D-Digo, por algo somos un equipo, entrenadora de bajo nivel…'**_

-Soul también, eh…-Suspiré, sabiendo que no habría forma de negarme aunque quisiera, mucho menos cuando Andy y Josh me ponían esa carita tan adorable-¡Vale, vale! Nos quedaremos con el huevo, pero Josh va a ser quien se haga cargo de él ¿Sí?

-_**'¡¿Q-Qué? ¡Yo que-quería hacerme cargo d-del huevo! ¡¿P-Por qué Josh puede y y-yo no?'**_-Andy se me acercó molesta y decepcionada, en parte podía en entenderla.

En parte.

-Bueno, una vez mi abuelita me dijo que los tipo fuego son los más indicados para criar un huevo pokémon, por su temperatura corporal o algo así…y no te ofendas Andy, pero tú en parte eres tipo lucha, además…mira a Josh, ¿No crees que se ve feliz con el huevo?

Ambas volteamos a ver al mencionado y lo vimos tratando de alejar a Soul y James del huevo, más que nada a Soul que insistía en querer ver lo que había dentro con un Psicorrayo, James también quería averiguarlo con Rastreo pero mi adorable Pansear se empeñaba en no dejarlos; Andy miró al piso, suspirando decepcionada.

-_**'S-Supongo que sí…'**_

-Vamos, no te desanimes~, ¿Acaso crees que Josh podrá solo? Necesitará de tus consejos femeninos~.

-_**'¡Eh, Copo!'**_-Volteé ante el llamado de Soul, quien me miraba molesto-_**'¡Dile al monito que no sea tan egoísta y nos deje jugar con el huevo!'**_

-_**'¡Vas a romperlo, ni muerto dejo que te acerques un solo centímetro!'**_-Gritaba Josh, escondiéndose tras de mí y abrazando fuertemente al huevo.

-_**'Vamos, vamos, si sabes que solo estamos jugando Josh~'**_-James se reía divertido, echado tranquilamente en el rincón de la cama-_**'No tienes que ponerte así'**_

-¡Bueno chicos! Hora de dormir, demasiadas emociones por un día.

Apagué la luz y me metí en la cama; Repentinamente sentí un peso en mis piernas, alcé la cabeza únicamente para toparme con James recostado ahí y Josh a su lado, obviamente abrazando al huevo, volví a recostarme y nuevamente sentí un peso algo incómodo, sólo que esta vez en mi cabeza y espalda, alcé la vista y vi a Soul acomodándose en el espacio que sobraba de la almohada, me volteé (lo que pude dentro de mi posición) y pude ver a Andy acurrucada contra mi espalda. Era algo bastante extraño, pero no por ello incómodo.

Sin darme cuenta, el sueño fue venciéndome lentamente.

A la mañana siguiente no tenía la más mínima gana de levantarme, la cabeza me estaba matando y todavía tenía demasiado sueño como para moverme, estaba a punto de volver a quedarme dormida cuando, de la nada, la puerta se abrió de golpe e ingresó cierta personita gritando como loca.

-¡Bueeeeeeenos días, Copo~!-Como era de esperarse, Saku comenzó a saltar en mi cama.

-…Saku…si no sales de encima de mí en tres segundos…te tuerzo el cuello.

Saku se apartó enseguida, ella sabe que cuando no duermo lo suficiente despierto de malas…y yo de malas no soy precisamente un caramelo.

-Maldita sea… ¿Qué quieres?-Me enderecé en la cama con pereza, notando como además de mi cabeza, mis ojos también dolían.

-Bu-Bueno, me preocupé cuando no te vi cerca del gimnasio o a las afueras del Bosque Azulejo y creí que— ¡Oh Arceus! ¡¿Es eso un huevo pokémon?

-Pues sí, ¿Por qué me preguntas si me lo regalaste tú?-Me levanté y, mientras sacaba la muda de ropa limpia de mi mochila, pensaba donde podría ir a desayunar.

-¿Yo? ¿Cómo iba a regalarte yo un huevo pokémon si todo mi equipo consta de machos?

Eso terminó de despertarme por completo, miré a Saku absolutamente confundida, notando como ella me miraba igual; El tema era que si no había sido Saku quien me regaló el huevo, ¿Entonces quién? ¿Quién, además de ella, sabría lo que había pasado con N? Las preguntas iban y venían, pero sin una sola respuesta.

-Que extraño…bah, da igual, supongo…-Volví a bostezar y, antes de ingresar al baño para mi ducha matutina, me asomé por la puerta de la habitación-Más te vale que tengas cuidado con el huevo, si tiene un solo rasguño le diré a Josh que use Calcinar contigo, understood?

-Vale, vale…como odio cuando me amenazas en ingles-Saku hizo un puchero infantil mientras se sentaba en la cama-¡Nunca entiendo nada! Tú te crees que todos hablamos eso.

-No es ingles, es el idioma de Kanto, inculta-Y me fui antes de que pudiera argumentar algo más.

Los baños, para suerte mía, estaban vacíos a esa hora de la mañana por lo que pude ducharme sin preocupación alguna; Ya teniendo el cabello seco luego de un rato (las ventajas de tener el cabello corto~), comencé a vestirme con el horrendo atuendo que mis padres me habían comprado por si acaso se arruinaba el otro. El nuevo atuendo consistía en una falda purpura demasiado corta para mi gusto (y el de papá también, pero mi madrastra había insistido así que…), una camisa sin mangas que se sujetaba de unos lazos en el cuello y de color negro, calcetas largas hasta las rodillas intercalando el color negro y un purpura algo más oscuro, las botas negras que papá me había traído y un cinturón negro en el cual podría poner las pokébolas. Odiaba el traje con toda el alma, no me sentía como yo misma y encima de todo parecía una niñata rica cualquiera.

Suspiré derrotada y decidí volver a la habitación, solo para encontrarme con Saku dibujándole una carita feliz al huevo.

-¡¿Pero que estás haciendo?-Grité histérica.

-El huevito se veía muy triste, así que le dije a Pansy que distrajera a tu Pansear para yo poder alegrarlo un poco-Saku me miraba como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo-¿No te gusta?

-¡¿Cómo va a gustarme? ¡Bórrale eso!

-Ush, muy bien… ¡Que antipática eres cuando no comes nada!

-Muy bien, ahora que estamos comiendo… ¿Querías hablarme de algo?

Nos encontrábamos en el Café Alma de Ciudad Esmalte, un lugar bastante apropiado para desayunar, ya que la buena comida, ambiente y música agradables te relajaban bastante; Saku y yo estábamos sentadas en una mesita al lado de la ventana, yo con una enorme porción de pastel de chocolate y taza de té, Saku con un pedacito de tarta de manzana y té verde.

-Mira que tú cambias bastante con el estómago lleno…en fin-Saku bebió de su té y me miró seria-¿Qué harás ahora, irás a enfrentar el gimnasio?

-Pues claro, ¿Por qué no iría?-No le prestaba demasiada atención a la conversación, de hecho, estaba más concentrada en el delicioso pastel de chocolate frente a mí.

-Bueno, yo decía porque no tienes ninguna ventaja de tipo.

-¿Ventaja de tipo?

-Sí, espera…no me digas… ¿Sabes si quiera qué tipo de pokémon usa este gimnasio?

-¡Pues no~!

-Eres todo un caso…pues para que sepas Aloe, la líder del gimnasio, usa pokémon tipo Normal… ¡Un tipo lucha te irá genial!

-Ya veo…

-Hay muchos en las afueras del Bosque Azulejo, yo ya he atrapado uno incluso.

Terminamos de desayunar mientras yo pensaba si sería en verdad conveniente capturar un tipo lucha o no ya que Andy es perfectamente capaz de aprender movimientos de este tipo y tener a un pokémon que se especializase en ellos no me parecía una gran adición en lo absoluto, finalmente me decidí por capturarlo sí o sí, en cualquier caso un tipo lucha podría ser muy útil a lo largo del viaje y no sabía cuánto tardaría Andy en aprender un ataque de ese tipo; Luego de un rato nos dirigimos a las afueras del Bosque Azulejo, Soul iba a mi lado con la intención de debilitar o adormecer un poco al pokémon que fuera a salir…viéndolo en retrospectiva, fue una pésima idea considerando que los tipo psíquico son demasiado fuertes contra los tipo lucha.

Como sea, al poco de comenzar a andar me tropecé con una enorme viga de madera, nuevamente tuve la precaución de tapar mi nariz con ambas manos para evitar otra fractura; Soul, como era de esperarse, en vez de ser un buen pokémon y ayudarme a levantarme comenzó a reírse de mí como si no hubiera mañana, yo seguía en el piso a punto de llorar.

-¡Deja de reírte, grosero!-Me senté en el piso y comencé a sacudir el polvo de mi ropa, intentando ignorar la estruendosa risa del Munna.

-_**'¡M-Mi viga, mi viga!'**_

De pronto entre los arbustos salió un Timburr, nos miró preocupado mientras recogía su vija del piso.

-_**'Oh vaya… ¿Te tropezaste con mi viga de madera?**_

-La verdad sí, y me dolió bastante.

-_**'¡No puede ser! Siempre me sucede esto… ¡Lo siento, lo siento de verdad! ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?'**_-Timburr se arrodilló en el piso, pidiendo disculpas como si se le fuera la vida en ello.

-¡No es necesario que hagas eso! Con decir 'lo siento' basta, pero…aún no he capturado ningún pokémon, ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo?

-_**'¿Ir contigo? ¿En un viaje y todo eso?'**_

-¡Pues claro~!

-_**'Si quieres que vaya contigo, ¡Debes vencerme en batalla primero!'**_

Yo bufé molesta, no andaba de ánimos para una batalla pero de verdad necesitaba a ese Timburr, por lo que terminé aceptando la pelea; Soul salió a combate y, siendo sincera, me esperaba un combate un poco más animado. El pobre Timburr comenzó con Patada Baja y al ser este un ataque tipo lucha no afectaba a un tipo psíquico como Munna, en cambio Soul con un solo Psicorrayo (demasiado débil a petición mía) debilitó lo suficiente al otro pokémon como para capturarlo, yo no podía estar más feliz y desconcertada; Lo llevé hacia la enfermera practicante que nos habíamos encontrado en la entrada del Bosque Azulejo, ella sanó a todos mis pokémon y se fue deseándonos buena suerte, yo saqué a todos de sus pokébolas para presentarles a su nuevo compañero.

-¡Escuchen todos! Este es nuestro nuevo compañero…Mike, ¿Te gusta ese nombre?

-_**'¡Me queda como anillo al dedo, chica!'**_

En lo que todos se saludaban, el Videoemisor comenzó a registrar los datos de mi más reciente captura.

**Nombre: Mike.**

**Especie: Timburr.**

**Género: Masculino.**

**Entrenadora: Copo.**

**Nivel inicial: Nivel 13.**

**Nivel actual: Nivel 13.**

**Obtenido: Afueras del Bosque Azulejo.**

**Naturaleza: Activa, además a menudo está distraído.**

**Habilidad: Potencia Bruta.**

-_**'¿Potencia Bruta, eh?'**_-Preguntó Soul a Mike, quien se distrajo de su presentación con Andy-_**'Debieran haberte llamado Bruto entonces'**_

-¡Soul, no seas grosero con tu nuevo compañero!-Como de costumbre, yo regañaba a Soul por su mal comportamiento, más Mike comenzó a reírse.

-_**'Descuida Copo, sé que está celoso~'**_-Mike miraba con una sonrisa arrogante a Soul, mi Munna le devolvía una mirada de molestia absoluta-_**'Conozco a los pokémon como tú, se ponen celosos nada más el entrenador los descuida un poquitín~'**_

Eso desencadenó una pelea entre ambos que Josh y yo intentamos detener sin éxito, él terminó con golpe en el brazo y yo con uno en la pierna que me tenía caminando en un pie, debía parecer un payaso: Un enorme parche en la nariz y cojeando. Como sea, decidimos entrenar un poco para estar al menos preparados para el gimnasio y su líder, una chica que conocí (y muy amable por cierto ¡Me regaló la MT Golpe Roca!) me dijo que Aloe es sumamente fuerte y sus pokémon muy rápidos, por lo que me convendría preparar una buena estrategia; Por lo que todo el entrenamiento se basó en que Mike, Andy y Josh trabajaran su velocidad y fuerza, por supuesto que también entrené a James y Soul pero en vista de que Lillipup es un pokémon de tipo normal y Munna de tipo psíquico, no me convendría demasiado hacerlos pelear por el simple hecho de que James no les haría un solo rasguño a los pokémon de Aloe y Soul se negaba a pelear. Luego de un rato decidí cambiar de ruta e ir a la Ruta 3, ya que si la memoria no me fallaba aún no había capturado absolutamente nada ahí; Esta vez fue James quien quiso caminar a mi lado, no tardamos mucho en llegar y para cuando nos adentramos en la hierba alta ésta comenzó a moverse, yo me extrañé bastante ya que hasta ese momento no había visto que la hierba se moviera por sí misma.

-James, prepárate, ¡¿Quién sabe los horrores que podrían haber tras esa terrorífica hierba que se mueve sola?

-_**'Maestra…tampoco es necesario ser tan exagerada…'**_

Repentinamente, una enorme sombra salió de entre la hierba, yo me asusté y caí sentada al piso; Cuando pude enfocar bien la vista, me di cuenta de que era un Audino.

-_**'O-Oh Arceus… ¿S-Se encuentra bien, señorita?'**_-El pokémon se arrodilló frente a mí, preocupado-_**'N-No fue mi intención a-asustarla…'**_

-Estoy bien, tranquila, fue solo un rasguño…-Me puse de pie toda adolorida, a mi lado James comenzó a reírse bajito-¿Y tú de qué te ríes?

-_**'Maestra, ese Audino es macho, ¡No puedo creer que te vuelva a pasar lo mismo!'**_-El cachorrito se retorcía de risa en el piso, yo en cambio no podía estar más avergonzada.

-¡Perdona, perdona! No quería ofenderte, siempre me pasa lo mismo…

-_**'D-Da igual, siempre me confunden con una chica… ¡V-Vaya! ¿Eres una en-entrenadora acaso?'**_

-Sí, lo soy, ¿Por qué?

-_**'¿P-Podría ir contigo? E-Estaría más seguro con un en-entrenador que solo a-aquí en la R-Ruta 3…'**_

-No tengo problemas, pero…tengo un equipo completo ahora mismo, así que si te capturo irías a la Caja 1 en el PC de Trufa…

-_**'¡N-No importa!'**_

-Bueno…si tan desesperado estás…-Comencé a buscar la pokébola dentro de mi mochila, sentía la mirada impaciente del Audino sobre mí-Por cierto, te llamaré Anthony.

Cuando por fin la encontré el pokémon salvaje presionó el botón para ser capturado, la pokébola apenas se movió y cuando Audino quedó atrapado, esta desapareció sola de mi mano, mientras el Videoemisor comenzaba a registrar a mi séptimo pokémon.

**Nombre: Anthony.**

**Especie: Audino.**

**Género: Masculino.**

**Entrenadora: Copo.**

**Nivel inicial: Nivel 8.**

**Nivel actual: Nivel 8.**

**Obtenido: Ruta 3.**

**Naturaleza: Tímida, además su cuerpo es muy resistente.**

**Habilidad: Regeneración.**

-¡Es adorable!-Exclamé, mientras levantaba a James del piso-¿No te parece una maravillosa adición al equipo?

-_**'Tendría que conocerlo mejor para afirmar eso, maestra'**_

-¡Ush! Que amargado eres James~.

Devolví al Lillipup a su pokébola y saqué a Andy y Mike para entrenar otro poco antes de volver al Centro Pokémon; Para cuando el entrenamiento finalizó mis dos tipo lucha estaban en el nivel 20 y Mike había aprendido Espabila. Volvimos a Ciudad Esmalte para descansar un poco y comer algo antes de ir al gimnasio, la ansiedad que tenía era increíble y sentía que moriría de los nervios si no me entregaban a mis pokémon pronto. Al cabo de un rato (que se me hizo eterno), la Enfermera Joy me llamó para recoger al equipo, mientras me informaba del estado del huevo Josh salió de su pokébola y (como no) se aferró a este como si de ello dependiera su vida; Yo me preocupé bastante ya que la Enfermera Joy dijo que el huevo estaba teniendo algunos problemas para desarrollarse, aunque no nada demasiado grave me recomendó que de ahora en adelante lo mejor sería que yo cargara el huevo y no Josh, pero que por las noches él podría hacerse cargo. Sobra decir que no estaba contento del todo cuando se lo comuniqué.

-_**'¡P-Pero tú dijiste que me haría cargo del huevo!'**_-Josh apartaba el huevo en cuestión como si lo fuera a romper.

-Ya sé, ya sé que dije eso…pero la Enfermera Joy dice que es lo mejor para él-Yo suspiré agotada, me había pasado toda la tarde intentando convencerlo de que me entregase el huevo-Además, podrás estar con él por la noche para que no pase frío.

-_**'P-Pero…'**_-He de decir que, aunque frustrante, el pequeño monito se veía adorable con esa carita de tristeza.

-_**'Vamos, será por el bien del huevo ¿No?'**_-Mike sonreía tranquilo mientras palmeaba la espalda de Pansear, quien aún no se veía convencido del todo-_**'Además, cuando nazca lo que sea que haya dentro, estoy seguro de que podrás hacerte cargo tú, ¿No es cierto Copo?'**_

-¡Claro que sí! Así que venga, dame el huevo y regresa a tu pokébola para que puedas descansar un poco.

-_**'…Bien, bien…'**_-Con mucho cuidado, Josh me entregó el huevo, luego me miró con una cara de psicópata que no creí que sabría poner-_**'¡Pero si le sucede algo, voy a usar Calcinar hasta que parezcas una goma de mascar!'**_

-V-Vale, no le pasará nada ¿Bien?-Casi con miedo lo regresé a su pokébola, luego miré a Mike-Lo que más me aterra es que sé que va enserio.

Mike solo se rió nerviosamente; Luego de un rato fuimos al gimnasio, me sorprendí bastante de encontrarme a Kasu y Saku en la entrada de éste por lo que exigieron ir a ver la batalla, no tuve problemas con ello si no hasta que Saku me dijo que debía resolver unos acertijos para llegar hasta la líder del gimnasio y Kasu comentó que ninguna de las dos sabía resolverlos, naturalmente me moleste un poco ya que supuestamente ellas iban a "ayudarme" a llegar hasta la líder…pero ya ves, al final la que terminó resolviendo todos los acertijos fui yo con ayuda de James y Soul, pero rindió sus frutos ya que al resolver el último acertijo y pulsar el botón que estaba bajo la tapa del libro ¡Se abrió un pasadizo secreto!; Bajamos con mucho cuidado para no tropezarnos, ya al final del túnel había un hermoso estudio lleno de libros y fósiles por doquier, apoyada en la mesa del centro se encontraba una mujer relativamente joven, de cabello esponjoso color verde y morena.

-Me alegra ver que finalmente llegaste, Copo-La mujer se paró frente a mí mientras se terminaba de anudar una especie de delantal-Yo soy Aloe, conservadora y líder del gimnasio.

-¿Cómo sabe mi nombre, señora Aloe?-Pregunté yo confundida, es que perfectamente la retadora pudo haber sido cualquiera de las tres…

-¿Recuerdas al hombre que te recibió en la entrada del museo y te guió hasta mí?-Ante mi afirmación, ella sonrió-¡Él es mi esposo! Siempre me dice quien es el retador que vendrá, así puedo esperarlo tranquila.

-Ah…ya veo…

-Ahora bien, ¿Lista para la batalla? Te advierto que no iré fácil.

-¡Seguro!-Mientras nos acomodábamos en nuestras posiciones, Kasu y Saku fueron a sentarse a unas bancas que estaban en una pared algo lejana a la arena, yo suspiré nerviosa y saqué la pokébola-¡Allá vamos, Andy!

-¿Pignite, eh? Veo que te preparaste…en ese caso ¡Vamos, Herdier!-Aloe lanzó su pokébola al aire y de ella salió el mencionado Herdier, no estoy segura pero creo que podría ser la forma evolucionada de Lillipup-Las reglas son simples, dos de dos, el retador es el único que puede cambiar sus pokémon.

-¡Muy bien~! ¡Vamos a esforzarnos, Andy!

-Comenzaré yo, si no te molesta ¡Herdier, usa derribo!

Antes de darme cuenta el pokémon enemigo había empujado a Andy hasta lanzarla contra la pared más cercana, quedó algo mal herido pero no como Andy, que apenas podía ponerse de pie; Asustada le indiqué que usara Golpe Roca para al menos dañar a Herdier y por fortuna funcionó, debilitó lo suficiente al pokémon enemigo como para declararlo derrotado, Aloe a pesar de ello no se veía preocupada en lo absoluto.

-¡Ahora vamos, Watchog!-De la segunda pokébola salió un pokémon parecido a Colmillo, digo parecido porque tenía una cara de psicópata impresionante que el Watchog de Saku carecía-¿Cambiarás de pokémon?

-¡Ah, eh, s-sí! Venga Andy, regresa y toma un descanso-Respiré hondo mientras sacaba la nueva pokébola, estaba muy nerviosa porque él aún no estaba acostumbrado del todo a las batallas, pero no me quedaba más opción-¡Sal ahora, Mike!

-¿Oh? ¿Un Timburr? He de suponer que lo capturaste cerca del Bosque Azulejo-Aloe se veía complacida.

-Sí, esta mañana a decir verdad… ¡P-Pero es muy fuerte y te lo demostraremos!, ¡Mike, usa Patada Baja!

Mi adorable Timburr lanzó su enorme viga de madera hacia arriba y, aprovechando la distracción de Watchog, atestó una fuerte patada en las patas del pokémon enemigo, causando que éste saliera disparado exactamente de la misma forma que Andy lo hiciera antes, sin embargo así y todo Aloe se veía tranquila e incluso podría jurar que estaba tomándose esto como si fuera cosa de niños, la líder ordenó a su pokémon que usara Represalia y éste siendo demasiado rápido golpeó repetidas veces a Mike.

-¡M-Mike! ¡¿Estás bien?

-_**'Heh, ardilla súper desarrollada… ¡Los ataques normales no me hacen daño!'**_-Increíblemente mi Timburr se puso de pie sin ningún problema, eso me tranquilizó un poco.

Un poco.

Acto seguido Aloe comandó Triturar, ahí ya no me preocupé en lo absoluto ya que ese era un ataque de tipo siniestro y ese tipo es débil contra el tipo lucha; Segura de conseguir la victoria le grité a Mike que usara Golpe Roca, más para mi sorpresa casi ni le hizo daño a Watchog, ahí ya perdí el control sobre mis nervios, sobre todo cuando la líder nuevamente usó Represalia, solo que esta vez sí fue bastante efectivo. Histérica, le dije a mi Timburr que usara Patada Baja una vez más y de puro milagro salimos bien librados, el ataque fue súper efectivo y Watchog cayó derrotado al piso.

-Bueno, fue una gran batalla-Dijo Aloe, regresando al agotado pokémon a su pokébola-Debo decir que me sorprendió bastante ese último ataque, ¡No creí que pudiera levantarse de nuevo!

-Yo se lo dije, Mike es muy fuerte~-Contesté yo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Timburr, quien lucía bastante satisfecho por haber ganado la batalla.

-Muy bien, entonces te hago entrega de la Medalla Base, con esta medalla todos los pokémon inferiores al nivel 30 te obedecerán… ¡Ah, cierto! Toma esto, esta MT contiene Represalia ¡Es un movimiento muy útil! Es mucho más eficaz si lo usa un pokémon después de que hayan vencido a su compañero, sobre todo si—

La explicación de Aloe se quedó a la mitad ya que escuchamos un fuerte estruendo en el piso superior, a los pocos segundos bajó corriendo el esposo de la líder de gimnasio diciendo que el Equipo Plasma quería robarse un Cráneo de Dragón o algo así, naturalmente nos alarmamos y subimos corriendo; Para cuando llegamos arriba algunos reclutas del Equipo Plasma intentaron detenernos mientras otro se iba corriendo con el cráneo en las manos, Kasu y Saku dijeron que ellas se ocuparían de los que querían distraernos y que nosotras fuéramos tras el ladrón; Salimos corriendo del museo-gimnasio pero nada más estar afuera nos salió al encuentro un hombre de unos 20 o 30 años (creo yo), cabello café esponjoso, bufanda rosa, camisa verde de manga larga, pantalones a rallas y un cinturón en forma de mariposa.

Un conjunto bastante interesante, ciertamente.

-¡Hola Aloe~! ¿Has encontrado algún fósil interesante?-El caballero se nos acercó con una sonrisa distraída, Josh a mi lado intentaba aguantarse la risa.

-¡Pero bueno! ¿Ya te has vuelto a quedar sin inspiración?-La líder se volteó hacia mí, sonriendo algo nerviosa-Así como lo ves Copo, este es Burgh, el líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Porcelana.

-¡M-Mucho gusto, señor!-Dije nerviosa, mientras le tapaba la boca Josh para que al menos su risa no fuera tan obvia.

-Sólo quería cambiar de aires~, ¡Un gusto Copo! Y no me trates de señor, me haces sentir viejo, además… ¿Aloe? ¿Y esa cara tan larga? ¿Pasó algo?

-¡Que nos han robado en el museo, eso ha pasado!

-¡Eh, Copo!-Saku apareció frente a nosotros, con Kasu siguiéndola de cerca-Ya nos encargamos de esos tipejos de ahí, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

-Me parece que se fueron por allá-Dijo Aloe, luego nos miró a mí y a Burgh-Ustedes dos, vayan en dirección al Bosque Azulejo. Ustedes-Apuntó a Saku y Kasu-Quédense aquí y cuiden el museo, yo iré a la Ruta 3 haber si encuentro algo, ¡En marcha!

Los cuatro vimos a Aloe marcharse apresurada, Burgh suspiró llamando la atención de las tres y nos miró muy serio.

-Bien, te llamabas Copo ¿No?, lo mejor será irnos pronto, el camino del Bosque Azulejo es largo y peligroso…

-Pero mis amigas, señor Burgh, no puedo dejarlas aquí sola.

-¡Tú vete tranquila!-Saku sonreía confianzuda-Vamos a estar bien.

De esa forma emprendimos la marcha hacia el Bosque Azulejo, ciertamente el camino estaba todo oscuro; Burgh me explicó que éste se dividía en dos, uno para campistas experimentados y otros para principiantes, él dijo que yo iría por el camino de experimentados y él por el de principiantes, según para detener más rápido al Equipo Plasma si es que pasaban por ahí. Como sea, al poco de adentrarme pude ver al ladrón del museo, desgraciadamente él también me vio y salió corriendo así que yo por ende lo seguí…y acabé perdiéndome.

-¡¿Cómo se le ocurre a Burgh dejarme ir por el camino difícil?-Grité exasperada, Josh me miraba casi con pena.

-_**'Debiste haberle dicho que te pierdes yendo al PC del Centro Pokémon'**_-Mi adorable Pansear se sentó encima de una bola blanca, de lo más normal si no hubiera sido porque la bola comenzó a flotar-_**'¡Ah! ¡C-Copo, ayúdame!'**_

-¡Oh My Arceus! ¡Espera, no te muevas, quieto, quieto!

Resultó que la bola blanca era un Cottonee, éste estaba bastante molesto porque Josh se había sentado sobre él confundiéndolo con una roca, enseguida la bolita de algodón comenzó a atacarnos y de puro milagro salimos bien librados ¡Si hasta incluso pude capturarlo! La suerte me debía estar sonriendo ese día, había capturado a Anthony y Cody, como decidí llamar al Cottonee que fue enviado al PC de Trufa, mientras caminábamos yo comencé a revisar los datos que el Videoemisor había registrado.

**Nombre: Cody.**

**Especie: Cottonee.**

**Género: Masculino.**

**Entrenadora: Copo.**

**Nivel inicial: Nivel 15.**

**Nivel actual: Nivel 15.**

**Obtenido: Bosque Azulejo.**

**Naturaleza: Fuerte, además está orgulloso de su fuerza.**

**Habilidad: Bromista.**

Al poco rato llegamos a un claro muy bonito, ahí encontramos al ladrón que se había llevado el Cráneo de Dragón, el recluta se negaba a entregarnos el objeto robado y en vez de eso nos desafió a una batalla, por supuesto que Josh y Mike pudieron con cada pokémon que sacó ¡No en vano son mis pokémon~!; Finalmente nos devolvió el Cráneo de Dragón, se le notaba triste y confundido.

-Entonces… ¿Esto quiere decir que fallaremos en nuestra misión? ¿Que los deseos del gran N no se cumplirán?

-Pues mientras yo esté aquí, no, ¿Cómo esperas lograr algo siendo tan dé—?

-¿Estás bien?

De pronto, de la nada, salió un ancianito vestido con una larga túnica, el recluta del Equipo Plasma se veía sorprendido.

-¡Oh! ¡Un honorable miembro de los Siete Sabios! ¡El sabio Blau!-El recluta se inclinó, luego se puso de pie y me miró feo-Entienda que luego de todo el trabajo que nos costó conseguir el hueso, no es precisamente de buen gusto que nos lo quiten delante de nuestros ojos.

-Lo entiendo, pero no debes preocuparte, una investigación reciente demuestra que el Cráneo de Dragón no nos es útil en lo absoluto. Sin embargo, por otro lado…-El hombre, que respondía al nombre de Blau, me miró feo también-No toleraremos tus interferencias de nuevo, por tu bien te recomiendo que te mantengas alejada de nuestros planes.

-Ah, eh…y-yo…

-¡Copo!

Me volteé y pude ver, aliviada, que eran Burgh y Aloe quienes venían corriendo a mi encuentro. Blau comenzó a hablar y hablar no sé que cosa de Ghechis y sus planes, la verdad no presté atención si no hasta que se fueron y pude devolverle el Cráneo de Dragón a Aloe, ella como recompensa me regaló una Piedra Lunar muy bonita, dijo que algunos pokémon evolucionan cuando son expuestos a ella.

Como sea, dimos un montón de vueltas hasta que por fin logramos encontrar la salida, Josh se había cansado de estar caminando y había terminado subiéndose a mis hombros y si a eso le añadimos el hecho de que yo llevaba el huevo pokémon en brazos…bueno, digamos que iba un poco incómoda y cansada. Volvimos al museo únicamente para encontrarnos con que Kasu y Saku estaban teniendo una batalla frente a este, hasta que no me vieron hecha un desastre como estaba (el pelo enmarañado, la ropa y cara sucias) no quisieron detener la batalla, finalmente me acompañaron al Centro Pokémon para darle un descanso a los chicos y poder dormir un poco, ya que ya estaba oscuro y sería peligroso viajar de noche ¡Sobre todo por el Bosque Azulejo!

Fui a la misma habitación en la que había dormido anoche y me recosté en la cama, luego de una larga ducha obviamente; Mi último pensamiento antes de dormirme fue que mañana por fin dejaría Ciudad Esmalte y emprendería marcha a Ciudad Porcelana, ¡Estaba súper emocionada!

…

So yeah….un huevo pokémon BD.

Me parece simplemente increíble que en TODO el juego te den solamente UN huevo pokémon y que encima SIEMPRE salga un Larvesta, no me mal interpreten, adoro a Larvesta x3! Pero deberían haber mas variedades en lo que nazca de los huevos u-ú!

Also, Anthony & Cody & Mike HNNNNNNNNNG. De verdad los amo, son la cosa mas cute del mundo y asdfg xD, fue un dia bastante productivo con tantas capturas ùwu. Lastimosamente, Cody no tendrá mucha participación en la historia porque—

WOOOOOOPS, ES SPOILER BD! Nah, no les dire….aun xD, also, porque Burgh y no Camus? Por la misma razón que a Cilan/Chili/Cress no les puse Zeo/Maíz/Millo, algunos nombres como Aloe (Lenora) están lindos, otros como Camus (Burgh) no tienen perdón de Dios Dx!

Nos vemos pronto!

**¡Rápido, reader! ¡Usa REVIEW!**


	6. Lecciones de vida

Hola! Bueno, un pequeño aviso: mis exámenes empiezan el lunes y siguen hasta la próxima semana, asi que quizá no este muy activa por aquí…anyway, luego de los exámenes estoy prácticamente libre, prometo sorpresas y romance!

Enjoy~!

…

A la mañana siguiente, nada más vestirme y comer algo, tomé la decisión de cambiar a algunos miembros del equipo para entrenar a Anthony y Cody, que estaban demasiado débiles y podría necesitarlos en un futuro y vamos, un Audino de nivel 8 y un Cottonee de nivel 15 no son de mucha ayuda; Cuando comuniqué el plan al equipo, Mike y James dijeron querer quedarse en la guardería de la Ruta 3, James dijo que las cajas del PC de Trufa eran demasiado pequeñas y no podrían salir a ningún lado. Accedí y, luego de ir a dejarlos al cuidado de los ancianitos que estaban a cargo de la guardería, fui a sacar a Anthony y Cody de las cajas del PC.

Primero fuimos a recorrer nuevamente el Bosque Azulejo con Anthony, ahí habían montones de entrenadores con los que de seguro podríamos entrenar a gusto, he de decir que no esperaba que mi pequeño Audino fuera tan bueno en batalla ¡Era en realidad demasiado tímido y callado!

-_**'Vaya…nunca esperé que un Audino fuera tan fuerte'**_-Soul se veía tan sorprendido como yo, y eso ya es mucho decir-_**'Empezaste con el mismo nivel que yo, ¿Cómo es que eres más fuerte?'**_

-_**'Um…v-verás…m-mi especie, al ser a-asesinada en combate o-otorga muchos puntos de e-experiencia…a-así que t-tuve que aprender a d-defenderme por las malas…a-aunque no me gusta p-pelear…'**_-Anthony, igualito que Andy, retorcía sus manitos y evitaba mirarnos a los ojos.

-_**'¿Nunca has pensado en ir a un Centro Pokémon? He oído que ahí siempre están dispuestos a recibir a cualquier pokémon que quiera ayudar'**_-Cody, quien reposaba en mi hombro, miraba extrañado a Anthony.

-_**'U-Una vez quise i-ir…p-pero estaba de-demasiado lejos y n-no quería mo-morir en el c-camino…'**_

-¡Pobrecillo~! No te preocupes, yo no voy a dejar que nada te pase~.

-_**'G-Gracias, m-maestra…'**_

Luego de lograr que Anthony pudiera alcanzar un nivel más o menos óptimo (nivel 25, al igual que el resto), había llegado el turno de Cody para entrenar arduamente, sin embargo antes decidimos hacer una pasada por el Centro Pokémon; Ya íbamos llegando cuando, de la nada, una niña pequeña saltó encima de mi Cottonee y lo abrazó casi como una lunática.

-¡O-Oye, niña! ¡Ten cuidado que vas a lastimar a Cody!

-¡Es un Cottonee! Aw, pero tiene entrenadora… ¡Oye chica! ¿No quisieras cambiar tu Cottonee por mi Petilil?

-¡Claro que no! Venga, suelta a Cody que tenemos que ir al Centro Pokémon.

-Aw… ¡Entonces déjame ir contigo! Tarde o temprano querrás cambiarlo~.

Yo miré preocupada a Cody, éste hizo una seña de que no le importaba realmente la presencia de la niña, suspiré resignada y emprendimos marcha al Centro Pokémon nuevamente; Nada más llegar y dejar al equipo (excepto a Cottonee) en manos de la Enfermera Joy, la niña siguió insistiéndome en querer intercambiar nuestros pokémon, naturalmente yo me negué repetidamente.

-¡Vamos, no seas tan dura! Si quieres te dejo ver mi Petilil~-Dijo Geles, el nombre con que se había presentado la niñita.

-Ciertamente, Petilil es un pokémon bastante raro, pero sigo sin querer cambiarlo.

-Vamos, vamos, ya verás que apenas conozcas a Florina vas a querer cambiarlos~-Geles sacó una pokébola y la lanzó al aire, obviamente sin soltar a Cody-¡Sal ahora, Florina!

De la pokébola salió un pequeño Petilil, digo pequeño ya que de por sí esa especie es pequeña pero éste se veía aún más pequeño que uno promedio; Florina se arrimó a mí de forma cariñosa, yo observe incómoda como Cody hacía lo mismo con la niña…ni si quiera conmigo había sido tan cariñoso. En un momento dado, la niña y Florina fueron a comprar unas bebidas, yo aproveché el rato que me quedé sola con Cody para hablarle del intercambio.

-Así que…se ve que Geles te agrada bastante…

-_**'¡Es muy simpática y agradable! No me quejaría de tener una entrenadora así~'**_

-Ya veo…

Volvieron en el preciso momento en que la Enfermera Joy me llamó para ir a buscar a mis pokémon; Ya había tomado la decisión de intercambiar a Cody, por lo que saqué a todos de sus pokébolas y se los comuniqué…la reacción que tuvieron fue bastante predecible.

-_**'¡N-No puedes in-intercambiarlo!'**_-Exclamaron Andy y Anthony al mismo tiempo, Anthony siguió hablando mientras Andy abrazaba a Cody sin querer dejarlo ir-_**'¿N-No lo qui-quieres acaso?'**_

-Claro que sí, por eso mismo voy a cambiarlo, obviamente no va a ser feliz si se queda conmigo y yo no soy quien para impedírselo-Con cuidado, tomé a Cottonee en brazos y lo abracé-Deberías despedirte…

-_**'Sí…aunque fue por poco tiempo, me caíste bastante bien Soul, espero nos podamos volver a ver algún día'**_-Cody se acercó a Munna, para acto seguido golpearlo suavemente a modo de despedida…creo.

-_**'Cuenta con eso, algodón de azúcar~'**_

-_**'Me habría encantado ver lo que nacerá de ese huevo…pero confío en que sabrás cuidarlo bien Josh, al igual que sabrás cuidar al resto del equipo'**_

-_**'Por su puesto, espero que seas muy feliz con tu nueva entrenadora'**_

-_**'Andy…fue divertido entrenar contigo, sé que te harás mucho más fuerte en tu viaje'**_

-_**'Y-Yo…m-muchas gracias, C-Cody…a-aunque fue por poco t-tiempo, me a-alegra haber s-sido tu compañera…'**_

-_**'Anthony, no dejes que nada te detenga, ni mucho menos que te usen como bolsa de boxeo para ganar puntos de experiencia'**_

-_**'L-Lo tendré e-en mente…c-cuídate mucho, C-Cody…'**_

-Bueno…supongo que ya es hora…nos veremos pronto, Cody-No del todo convencida regresé a Cottonee a su pokébola y me dirigí con Geles al área de intercambio del Centro Pokémon.

El intercambio no duró tanto ni fue tan terrible como creí, claro que me dolía que Cody prefiriera a una extraña ante su propia entrenadora, pero por otro lado había ganado una nueva compañera de equipo que me quería tanto como yo la llegaría a querer a ella; Geles se despidió y se fue, yo fui a buscar al equipo para presentarles a su nueva compañera.

-¡Muy bien chicos! Ella es Florina, la Petilil de Geles, ahora es nuestra compañera y quiero que sean amables con ella, ¿Sí?-Me incliné en el piso junto a Florina-Mira, ella es Andy, él Josh, él es Soul, él es Anthony y este es el huevo pokémon que estamos cuidando por ahora.

-_**'¡Mucho gusto! Espero nos llevemos bien~'**_

Mientras todos se saludaban, yo revisaba que el Videoemisor hubiera registrado apropiadamente los datos de Florina.

**Nombre: Florina.**

**Especie: Petilil.**

**Género: Femenino.**

**Entrenadora: Geles; Posteriormente Copo.**

**Nivel inicial: Aparentemente nivel 15.**

**Nivel actual: Aparentemente nivel 15.**

**Obtenido: Intercambio.**

**Naturaleza: Modesta, además suele ser traviesa.**

**Habilidad: Clorofila.**

Fuimos a entrenar un poco más antes de volver a la guardería, cual no fue mi sorpresa al llegar ahí y ver que James había evolucionado.

Sin embargo, esa no fue la única sorpresa con la que me encontré nada más llegar a la guardería.

-¡¿P-Papá? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

-¡Vaya, que sorpresa! Hola hija, ¿Cómo has estado?

-Bien, pero… ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, hace unos días tu hermano nos pidió un Herdier ya que su amigo tiene uno, y me dijeron que aquí habían recibido un Lillipup que evolucionó hace poco.

-…Ese Lillipup del que hablas es mío, papi.

-¿Enserio? ¡Entonces todo esto es mucho más fácil~!

-¡Fácil y una mierda! No voy a darte a James, no creo que haya necesidad de recordarte como el enano mató a mi Woobat, ¿Cierto?

-Vamos, vamos, tenía seis añitos~. Venga, se una buena hermana y dame el Herdier, ¿Quieres?

-¡Que no!

-_**'Maestra, no te preocupes. Sé cuidarme solo y estoy seguro de que tu hermano no me hará daño alguno'**_

-Pero…James…

-_**'Tranquila, todo estará bien'**_

Al final papá se llevó a James con él, de cierta forma creo que estuvo bien ya que al menos así Herdier corría menos riesgo de morir a manos de cualquier entrenador; Dejé a Florina en la caja 1 del PC y recogí a Mike, enseguida nos pusimos en marcha para ir a Ciudad Porcelana a enfrentar a Burgh. Nada más salir de Ciudad Esmalte nos encontramos con que tendríamos que atravesar el Puente Saeta, el puente más grande de toda Unova…y ciertamente que era grande, ¡No podía ver el fin desde donde estaba parada!

Comencé a caminar a paso lento, sujetando con fuerza el huevo pokémon para que no se me fuera a caer; Llevaba poco más de la mitad cuando, para mi sorpresa, el huevo comenzó a temblar y resquebrajarse, inmediatamente saqué a todos de sus pokébolas y fuimos a un rinconcito del puente, con cuidado bajé el huevo y lo coloqué encima de mi chaqueta para que al menos el nuevo pokémon no naciera en el suelo frío; Finalmente el huevo se rompió y una luz extremadamente brillante nos encegueció, para cuando se disipó la molesta luz pudimos ver con claridad que había un pequeño topo sentado en mi chaqueta, de color negro y con garras de metal.

-¡Un Drillbur! No puedo creer que ya hayas nacido~-Con mucho cuidado, lo senté en mi regazo y lo abracé-Bienvenido, te estuvimos esperando ansiosos.

-_**'¡Quiero ver, quiero ver!'**_-Josh trepó en mi hombro para poder apreciar bien a nuestro nuevo miembro, se quedó callado durante un buen rato y finalmente acarició la nariz de Drillbur, quien estornudó (de una forma muy adorable por cierto)-_**'Bienvenido…'**_

_**-'¡E-Es adorable! M-Me pregunto si s-sabrá hablar…'**_-Andy también se peleaba un lugar cerca del pokémon recién nacido, viéndose emocionada.

-_**'Umm…'**_-Anthony, en cambio, se acercó lo suficiente para que las antenas de sus orejas tocasen la frente de Drillbur, se apartó y sonrió satisfecho-_**'Siento…m-mucha felicidad v-viniendo de este p-pokémon…e-está feliz de sa-saberse esperado…'**_

-_**'¡Ah, otra carga! Si no es Andy, es Florina, si no es Florina, es Anthony ¡Y ahora un bebé! No servirá para batalla, ya te digo yo'**_-Soul, aunque no quisiera demostrarlo, estaba emocionado por el nacimiento del pokémon ¡Si anoche lo descubrí hablándole al huevo! Tan adorable~.

-_**'Heh, podría ser divertido tener a un bebé en el equipo… ¡Imagínate la de ataques que podrá aprender!'**_-Mike dejó su pesada viga de madera en el piso y se arrimó a Anthony, ya que era algo pequeño y no veía del todo.

-Voy a llamarte Drake… ¡Ah! Pero no nos quedemos aquí, que está helado, vamos al Centro Pokémon para que puedas descansar un poco y comas algo, ¿Sí?

Regresé a todos a sus pokébolas, excepto a Josh y claro, Drake; Pansear no se bajó de mi hombro ya que llevaba en brazos a Drillbur, así que él me hizo el favor de revisar lo que el Videoemisor había registrado.

**Nombre: Drake.**

**Especie: Drillbur.**

**Género: Masculino.**

**Entrenadora: Copo.**

**Nivel inicial: Nivel 1.**

**Nivel actual: Nivel 1.**

**Obtenido: Huevo misterioso, eclosionado en Puente Saeta.**

**Naturaleza: Miedosa, además suele ser algo violento.**

**Habilidad: Ímpetu Arena.**

-Nivel 1, ¿Eh? Te llevará un rato poder alcanzar al resto del equipo…-Susurré en voz baja para evitar despertar a Drake, quien apenas y se acurrucó un poco más contra mí.

-_**'¿Qué es eso de que suele ser violento? Acaba de nacer, además es adorable'**_-Josh también hablaba en voz baja, se mostraba más que todo curioso con el informe del Videoemisor.

-Quizá sea por la especie…he oído que cuando un Drillbur evoluciona a Excadrill, se vuelven muy violentos.

No hablamos más del tema porque en verdad era inquietante, en vez de eso seguimos avanzando a paso rápido hasta el Centro Pokémon; Para cuando llegamos a Ciudad Porcelana ya estaba refrescando bastante, algo normal en tardes de primavera, por lo que corrimos al Centro Pokémon para no pescar un resfriado, nada más llegar abordé a una Enfermera Joy con que necesitaba una habitación especial para mi recién nacido Drillbur, ella apenas se rió y me guió a una pequeña salita llena de dibujos infantiles y niños, me indicó que pusiera a mi nuevo pokémon en una camita que se veía bastante confortable y lo dejara descansar, dijo que ella me llamaría cuando despertase para que le diera de comer yo misma ya que era importante que un bebé pokémon comenzara a estrechar lazos con su entrenador; Nosotros mientras nos dirigimos a la Ruta 4 a buscar nuevos pokémon, había una horrible tormenta de arena para cuando llegamos.

-Ugh…que tormenta más horrible… ¡Tengo arena hasta en los ojos!-Me quejé, mientras frotaba mis pobres ojos que no paraban de llorar por la arena-¡Me duele~!

-_**'Venga, no seas quejica'**_-Mike a mi lado se sentó en su pesada viga, que ya podía cargar sin problemas, por lo que estábamos atentos a su evolución.

-Bleh, déjame en paz-Me senté junto a Mike y suspiré, los ojos ya no me lloraban pero ardían montones-Y encima aún no encontramos ningún pokémon… ¡Ni siquiera un Sandile!

-_**'No te desesperes, que me desesperas a mí también'**_-De pronto, una sombra pequeñita atacó a Mike de sorpresa, quien cayó de boca al suelo poco menos que tragándose la mitad del desierto.

-¡Mike! ¿Te encuentras bien?-Quise ayudar a Timburr a ponerse de pie, más este simplemente me ignoró, corrió y le atestó una contundente Patada Baja a la sombra, que por fortuna cayó frente a mí.

-¡Una Scraggy! No la ataques Mike, está lo suficientemente debilitada~-Saqué apresurada una pokébola de mi mochila, que resultó ser una Sana Ball, y la presioné suavemente contra la frente de la pokémon-Te llamaré Jenny, tehee~ ya puedo diferenciar una hembra de un macho~.

-_**'Genial…'**_-Murmuró Mike, aún molesto por el ataque de Jenny. No le tomé atención, estaba más pendiente de los datos que registraba el Videoemisor.

**Nombre: Jenny.**

**Especie: Scraggy.**

**Género: Femenino.**

**Entrenadora: Copo.**

**Nivel inicial: Nivel 17.**

**Nivel actual: Nivel 17.**

**Obtenido: Ruta 4.**

**Naturaleza: Grosera, además a veces suele ser voluntariosa.**

**Habilidad: Mudar.**

Enseguida la pokébola que contenía mi más reciente captura se desvaneció, sabiendo que había sido enviada al PC de Trufa no me preocupé en absoluto y saqué al resto del equipo para entrenar un poco antes del gimnasio; Fue en uno de los descansos en una casita cercana que me acerqué a Josh y Andy con la cara más seria que pude poner, ambos me miraron a punto de echarse a reír, no tengo idea de porque sería.

-Chicos, tengo que hablarles de algo muy serio…solo denme un momentito…-Comencé a rebuscar algo en mi mochila-Solo… ¡Ah, finalmente! Aquí está.

-_**'… ¿Una Piedra Fuego? ¿De dónde la sacaste?'**_-Preguntó Josh, la examinaba pero algo alejado.

-Me la encontré cuando…bueno, me caí de espaldas en la tormenta de arena y… ¡No se rían, demonios!-Me sonrojé de súbito cuando realicé que ambos estaban riéndose a carcajadas.

-_**'L-Lo siento, Copo…p-pero esa caída… ¡N-Nunca voy a o-olvidar la cara de susto que p-pusiste! ¡C-Casi creías q-que ibas a mo-morir!'**_-Andy se retorcía de risa, yo no podía estar más molesta.

-¡C-Como sea! El punto es que quisiera saber si alguno de los dos quisiera usarla.

Ambos pararon de reír y me miraron en completo silencio, con la cara de seriedad más…seria, que les he visto jamás; Finalmente Andy suspiró y, como es usual, evitó mirarme a los ojos.

-_**'Y-Yo…no quiero e-evolucionar po-por una roca…p-preferiría hacerlo de fo-forma natural… ¿S-Se puede?'**_

-¡Claro que sí! Pero, por otro lado, los Pansear evolucionan mediante una Piedra Fuego, ¿Te gustaría evolucionar ahora, Josh?

-_**'Ah, que problema…creo que por ahora no, todavía no soy lo bastante fuerte…'**_

-Muy bien, cuando estés listo solo tienes que avisarme, ¿Si?

Volvimos al Centro Pokémon a media tarde aunque casi ni se notaba por todas las luces de Ciudad Porcelana, parecía que todavía fuera de mañana; Ya en el centro la misma enfermera que nos recibió la primera vez nos guió hasta la misma salita donde habíamos dejado a Drake, me entregó un tazón con comida pokémon y se fue, yo avancé muy lentamente ya que mi Drillbur aún estaba durmiendo y me daba miedo despertarlo aunque a Andy parecía no preocuparle el asunto en lo más mínimo, ella ya estaba en la orilla de la camita observando muy atentamente a cuando el pequeño topo fuera a despertar. Se tardó lo suyo, pero finalmente abrió los ojos y nos miró fijamente, yo me moría de los nervios.

-Hola, Drake… ¿Qué tal dormiste?-Al ver que no me contestaba, le enseñé el tazón con comida-¡Mira lo que tengo aquí~! ¿Quieres un poco?

-_**'…Copo…sigue sin contestar…'**_-Andy me miró preocupada, mientras Drillbur comía con una parsimonia increíble la comida-_**'Q-Quizá sea m-mudo…'**_

-¡No digas eso! Puede que solo esté asustado…haber, déjame probar una cosa-Saqué a Josh de su pokébola y lo senté frente a Drake-Prueba a hablarle, a nosotras no nos quiere contestar.

-_**'¿Y por qué no quieres hablarles? Ahora ellas son tu entrenadora y líder de equipo, no son malas'**_-Josh se acercó con cuidado a Drillbur, él apenas se escondió entre las sábanas.

-_**'E-Es que…me dan….miedo…'**_-Su voz, apenas un susurro, salió de entre las mantas mientras nos miraba asustado.

-… ¡¿S-Soy acaso así de fea?

-_**'¡E-El no quiso d-decir eso, Copo!'**_

-¡Soy fea~!

Nos quedamos un poco más en el Centro Pokémon para tratar de calmar mi…ligera crisis nerviosa y partimos en seguida al gimnasio, no contábamos con que nada más llegar a la entrada (que nos tomó SIGLOS encontrar) Burgh nos saldría al encuentro, diciendo que había recibido una llamada urgente y que el gimnasio estaría cerrado hasta que él volviera y que encima de todo deberíamos acompañarlo, cosa que hicimos ya que no teníamos otra opción; Mike y yo seguimos a Burgh hasta el Muelle Principal, ahí encontramos a Iris quien dijo ser la Co-Líder del gimnasio de Ciudad Caolín, nos explicó que se había encontrado con una chica a la que le habían robado su pokémon un grupo de personas llamadas Equipo Plasma, sobra decir lo mucho que me sorprendí cuando me di cuenta de quién era la chica.

-¡¿K-Kasu? ¡¿A ti te robaron tun pokémon?

-No sé como sucedió…e-estábamos caminando tranquilamente y…-Mi amiga se cubrió la cara con las manos, llorando a mares-¡M-Mi pobre Munny! No quiero ni pensar en lo que le estarán haciendo…

-Tranquila, ya verás como Mike y yo recuperamos a Munny, ¿Cierto que sí?-Mi Timburr asintió confiado, sin embargo repentinamente se volteó y apunto a una callejuela aparentemente desierta.

-_**'¡Acabo de ver a un recluta del Equipo Plasma! ¡Rápido, vamos tras él!'**_-Nada más decir eso, Mike salió corriendo lo más rápido que le permitía su viga de madera.

-¡Mike, espera, vuelve aquí! Demonios… ¡Venga Kasu, vamos rápido!

Todo el grupo persiguió a mi Timburr lo más rápido que pudo, Burgh se alarmó de sobremanera cuando descubrimos que el Equipo Plasma estaba escondido justo frente al gimnasio, queríamos entrar pero afuera habían unos reclutas que no nos dejaban pasar sin pelear. Envié a Mike contra un Sandile que envió mi oponente, la pelea…no espere el resultado, en verdad.

-¡Muy bien Mike! Patada Baja una vez más y entramos~.

-_**'¡Heh! Estos tipos son una pieza de pastel, ya verás cuando evolucione, ¡Les patearé el trasero mucho mejor que ahora, además—!**_

-¡Sandile, usa Buena Baza!

-¿Un ataque siniestro en contra de un tipo lucha? Enserio que ustedes son inútiles~.

Sin embargo, no contaba con que la defensa de Mike había sido reducida repetidas veces con Malicioso, ese ataque fue increíblemente efectivo e incluso lanzó a Mike a una pared cercana, me acerqué asustada, viendo como no respiraba ni se movía; En el estado en que estaba, saqué al azar cualquier pokébola, resultó ser Anthony quien noqueó de un solo golpe al maldito Sandile, yo no podí moverme, aún estaba abrazada fuertemente al cadáver de mi Timburr.

-N-No puedo creer…que esto me esté p-pasando otra vez…-Sentí una mano en mi hombro, volteé y vi a Kasu, quien me miraba con lástima-Kasu…p-pasó de nuevo…el Equipo Plasma me quitó a otro pokémon… ¡I-Igual que Grace y Lucille!

-Copo…yo me encargaré de Mike, ¿Te parece?-Mi mejor amiga se arrodilló a mi lado y me abrazó, yo seguía llorando a mares-Venga…ponte de pie, te prometo que le encontraré un buen lugar para que descanse, ¿Si?

-…B-Bien…-Con cuidado, Kasu cogió a Mike y su viga de madera, yo me puse de pie y sequé mis lágrimas-Plasma va a pagar por esto, ¡Vamos Anthony!

Entramos al edificio y nos encontramos con Ghechis, nuevamente vino toda la charla incesante de la liberación y no sé que más, yo no presté la más mínima atención ya que estaba pensando en cómo comunicarle al resto del equipo que Mike había fallecido, luego de un rato de la misma charla de siempre el Equipo Plasma nos devolvió a Munny y desaparecieron en una nube de espeso humo; Yo cargué a Munny en brazos y con Anthony siguiéndome partimos en dirección al cementerio de Ciudad Porcelana, ahí Kasu me recibió en la entrada y me condujo hacia un sector bastante tranquilo y lleno de flores, le entregué su pokémon a mi mejor amiga y ella se fue, diciendo que necesitaba mi tiempo para despedirme apropiadamente, yo saqué al resto del equipo de sus pokébolas y les comuniqué lo sucedido.

-_**'¿F-Fue Plasma d-de nuevo?...e-espero que no qui-quieras cometer una e-estupidez como v-vengarte, o a-algo así…'**_-Andy, sentada en el piso, me miraba con reproche.

-No…aunque quiero, no podría, sería como insultar la memoria de Mike, Grace y Lucille…e-es solo que…-Nuevamente, el llanto acudía a mí, respiré profundo para seguir hablando-Me prometí que no volvería a suceder algo así, sobre todo con el Equipo Plasma…

-_**'Es bueno, en todo caso. El que no quieras vengarte, es un alivio que por fin entiendas que no servirá de nada'**_-Soul se posó en mi cabeza con cuidado, me sorprendí que no me insultara como era habitual.

-_**'¿No vas a e-escribir nada en su m-memoria?'**_-Anthony, con cuidado, dejó unas flores encima de la tumba de Timburr, viéndose bastante afligido.

-¡Oh, cierto! Kasu probablemente no escribiría nada…

Saqué una carta que había comprado en la Tienda Pokémon y un lápiz, casi sin ánimos comencé a escribir la dedicatoria de Mike, cuando terminé la dejé encima de su tumba, regresé a todos a sus pokébolas, me puse de pie y caminé al Centro Pokémon; Aún podía recitar mentalmente lo que había escrito.

**Mike; Nv 13-Nv 27. Tu sacrificio nunca será olvidado. RIP.**

Llegué al Centro Pokémon ya siendo de noche, sin ánimos de comer o algo simplemente me dirigí a la habitación que me había sido asignada y me lancé a la cama, estaba cansada pero no quería dormir, pensaba en que Jenny aún estaba en la caja 1 y dudaba de si sacarla o no, acabábamos de estar en el funeral de Mike y no sería apropiado traerla; Finalmente decidí que mañana la sacaría del PC para comenzar a entrenarla, el pensar tanto había terminado por darme sueño, por lo que me puse mi pijama y nada más meterme dentro de las mantas caí dormida.

…..

Desperté muy temprano al día siguiente con la única idea de ir a entrenar, definitivamente no estaba dispuesta a permitir que otro de mis pokémon muriese por no haberlos sabido entrenar bien; Saqué a Jenny del PC y emprendimos rumbo a la Ruta 4, nada más llegar saqué al resto del equipo de sus pokébolas para presentarles a su nueva compañera.

-¡Escuchen todos~! Ella es Jenny, nuestra nueva compañera, sé que es un momento bastante difícil pero espero que puedan llevarse bien con ella-Todos me miraron algo incómodos, excepto Josh, quien no dejaba de mirar a Jenny con la boca abierta (tan poco disimulado~).

-_**'Basta de charlas inútiles, ¿Quién es el líder de equipo aquí?'**_-Jenny me miró molesta-_**'Y no hablo de ti, entrenadora inútil, mira que capturarme con una Sana Ball…'**_

-_**'U-Um…la líder v-vendría siendo yo…p-por favor, no tr-trates a nuestra entrenadora a-así'**_-Andy se acercó nerviosa a Scraggy, quien la miró de arriba a abajo.

-_**'Debí haberlo esperado, una entrenadora inútil que escoge a una cerda como pokémon inicial, ¿Por qué a mí, Arceus? ¿Qué te hice para merecer tamaña desgracia?'**_-La miembro más reciente alzaba una mano al cielo en actitud dramática, yo me quedé así de: ¿Me llamó inútil?

-_**'¡No la llames inútil, víbora!'**_

Todos miramos sorprendidos a Andy, quien se había agachado un poco para quedar cara a cara con Jenny, se veía molesta, la primera vez que la veía molesta.

-_**'¡Vuelves a llamarme víbora y te arranco las orejas, cerda!'**_

-_**'¡Quisiera verte intentándolo, víbora inútil! No creo que sea necesario recordarte que eres débil contra Golpe Roca, ¡¿Cierto?'**_

-¡Chicas, chicas, no peleen! Venga Andy, tú eres la líder, se supone que debes ser más madura y Jenny, no la llames cerda, es solo su especie.

-_**'No-Nosotros no nos hemos p-presentado apropiadamente…y-yo soy Anthony, m-mucho gusto Jenny…'**_-Audino se interpuso entre ambas, tendiéndole la mano a Scraggy para saludarla, más esta simplemente lo ignoró.

-_**'Yo soy Soul, me insultas y te mato'**_-Munna por otro lado, siempre grosero con sus nuevos compañeros, se acomodó en mi cabeza y desde ahí miraba molesto a Jenny.

-_**'Apuesto a que eres tan gay como te ves'**_

-_**'Apuesto a que eres tan cabeza hueca como te ves'**_

-_**'Tocuhé, me agradas, Soul'**_

-_**'Lo mismo digo, Jenny'**_

-_**'Nosotros no nos hemos presentado'**_-Josh, repentinamente, arrastraba a Florina y Drake frente a Jenny, se veía bastante celoso (de nuevo, tan poco discreto~)-_**'Yo soy Josh, ella es Florina y él Drake, un gusto conocerte'**_

-_**'Mmh, una flor, un mono y topo enano…este equipo es horrendo, tedré que sacar la cara por ustedes entonces'**_

-Jenny, nadie dijo eso.

Fue inútil que se lo dijéramos, salió corriendo hacia el desierto y no nos quedó más opción que seguirla; Cuando logramos encontrarla estaba peleando con un trabajador de por ahí, se estaba enfrentando nada menos que a un Timburr y encima apenas podía ponerse de pie, me volteé al equipo para que alguien pudiera salvar a Jenny pero nadie se veía dispuesto a cooperar, eso hasta que Soul saltó de mi cabeza y atacó con un Piscorrayo demasiado efectivo al Timburr, dejándolo noqueado en cuestión de segundos.

-S-Soul…

-_**'Debía ser de esta manera, la vida tiene ironías muy crueles, pero el punto es saber sobreponerse y seguir avanzando'**_-Me sorprendió bastante el comentario de Soul, por lo visto a él también, ya que se sonrojó de sobremanera y desvió la mirada-_**'D-Deberían superarlo, panda de llorones'**_

-No te distraigas, niña, ¡Vamos allá, Roggenrola!-El empleado lanzó una pokébola al aire y de ella salió Roggenrola.

-Muy bien…vuelve aquí, Soul, ¡Vamos, Florina!-Yo estaba nerviosa, saqué a Florina aunque sabía que ella aún no estaba acostumbrada del todo a las batallas, y ni pensar en que por un segundo se me ocurrió sacar a Drake-¡Empecemos con Hierba Lazo!

La batalla no duró mucho al estar basada en una desventaja de tipos, ganamos sin problemas e incluso Florina subió de nivel y aprendió Síntesis; Volvimos a la misma casa en la que nos habíamos detenido ayer para curar a Jenny apropiadamente y la tormenta no era un buen lugar ya que sus heridas podrían infectarse con tanta arena, una vez ahí me apresuré a cubrir los raspones que tenía con vendas limpias, obviamente regañándola por su insensatez mientras lo hacía.

-¡No puedo creer que se te hubiera ocurrido luchar contra un Timburr! ¡Sobre todo sabiendo que en parte eres tipo siniestro!-Una vez que habíamos terminado, le entregué una lata de Limonada que tenía guardada-Espero que esta experiencia te sirva de lección.

-_**'Bien, bien, no lo volveré a hacer…'**_-Aunque estaba molesta con ella, no pude evitar el gritito de emoción que me salió al ver su expresión de molestia al ser regañada.

-_**'Hey, Copo…estaba pensando…'**_-Murmuró Josh, mientras trepaba a mi hombro, viéndose pensativo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-_**'Quiero que me des la Piedra Fuego, quiero evolucionar ahora'**_

-Josh…no es que me moleste, pero ¿Estás seguro? Deberías saber que ya no hay vuelta atrás si decides usarla.

-_**'Estoy absolutamente seguro, con lo que pasó ayer y hoy con Jenny…no quisiera ver que la lastiman a ella, a Drake, a cualquiera del equipo y mucho menos a ti, fuiste la única entrenadora que se detuvo a darme una oportunidad de surgir como pokémon y…de verdad no me gustaría que te pasara algo'**_

-¡E-Eso fue precioso, Josh~! Muy bien, en vista de que estás tan seguro.

Saqué la piedra de mi mochila y se la entregué, nada más tomarla empezó a brillar con una luz enceguecedora e incluso se elevó un poco del piso, todos nos cubrimos un poquito los ojos ya que la luz en verdad dolía mucho; Finalmente la luz se disipó y pudimos ver la nueva forma de Josh, la pequeña flama que era su 'cabello' ahora era como un montón de llamas, tenía algo que parecía un adorno de peluche de chaqueta en el cuello, su cola era enorme y que decir de su estatura ¡Si hasta era más alto que yo!

-¡Wow, Josh! Te ves… ¡Te ves genial! Mírate nada más, eres enorme~-Lo abracé y ahí me di cuenta de un pequeño detallito-¡Mírate, engordaste!

-_**'¡Claro que no! E-Es solo la especie, los Simisear tienden a tener el estómago más grande que un Simisage o Simipour…'**_-Alcé la vista y pude ver que estaba algo sonrojado, además de todo se veía adorable-_**'Ah, mira, el guante que me diste…todavía me queda, no se rompió'**_

-¿El guante?-Miré y, efectivamente, el guante estaba en las mismas condiciones que cuando se lo regalé, solo que un poco más sucio-¡Anda, es verdad! Quizá tu mano es algo más pequeña…

-_**'¿P-Papi?'**_-Para mi sorpresa y la de todos (excepto Josh), Drake se acercó con cuidado y algo asustado, no fue eso lo que nos sorprendió si no el hecho de que llamara 'papi' a Josh-_**'¿Qué te…? ¿Qué te pasó? Estás distinto… ¡Ah, no eres mi papi! ¡Escóndanme, escóndanme!'**_

-_**'¡Espera Drake, espera! Sí soy yo, lo que sucede es que…erhm…'**_-Mi ahora Simisear se veía incómodo, no sabiendo del todo como explicarle el asunto a Drillbur, quien había corrido hasta esconderse en mi regazo.

-_**'L-Lo que sucede, D-Drake, es que Josh c-creció un poco…n-no tienes porque a-asustarte'**_-Anthony, como siempre, saliendo al rescate. Debería enviarlo a la guardería infantil que está en la Ruta 3, es bastante bueno con los niños.

-_**'¡Eso mismo! Tú también crecerás o, mejor dicho, evolucionarás, a todos los pokémon nos sucede…solo que algunos necesitamos de piedras especiales para hacerlo'**_

-_**'Oh, ya veo… ¿Entonces sigues siendo mi papi? ¡Genial, genial! Yo también voy a crecer muy grande, así las cosas ya no me darán tanto miedo~'**_

Yo sonreí divertida, miré a Jenny y me percaté de cómo miraba a Josh jugar con Drake, sonrojada ligeramente, ¡Todos mis niños son tan adorables y poco discretos~!; Emprendimos la vuelta a Ciudad Porcelana, para mi sorpresa en el camino nos encontramos con Kasu e Iris, quienes al parecer nos estaban buscando.

-¡Por fin te encuentro, chica!-Exclamó Iris, corriendo hacia nosotros, yo tuve que abrazar un poco más fuerte a Drake ya que se arrimó a mí completamente aterrado al ver a una persona desconocida.

-¡Hola Iris, Kasu! ¿Para qué me buscaban?-Kasu se acercó a mí y me entregó una caja de regalo, yo la miré extrañada-¿Y eso?

-Es algo así como un regalo, por la ayuda de ayer-Me explicó mi amiga, algo avergonzada-Es algo que se llama Repartir Experiencia, si se lo pones a un pokémon de bajo nivel éste recibirá la mitad de los puntos de experiencia en cada batalla, ¡Es muy útil!

-Vaya Kasu, muchas gracias… ¡Cierto, lo olvidaba! ¿Quieres acompañarme al gimnasio? Voy a ir a retar a Burgh ahora mismo~-Dije yo mientras le colocaba el extraño artefacto, que tenía forma de casco, a Drake.

-¡Ve con ella, Kasu! Yo tengo que regresar a Ciudad Caolín, el gimnasio no se dirige solo~ ¡Nos vemos pronto!

E Iris se fue, Kasu y yo llamamos a Saku por el Videoemisor para encontrarla en la entrada del gimnasio y emprendimos marcha hacia allá; Cual fue nuestra sorpresa al encontrarnos con que tendríamos que atravesar paredes de miel si queríamos llegar hacia Burgh e incluso solo nos daban un casco para que no nos manchásemos el cabello, sobra decir que ninguna de las tres quedó feliz con la ropa manchada de miel. Afortunadamente Burgh nos dijo que nos prestaría ropa y al final del reto nos devolvería la nuestra ya limpia; La ropa que me entregó a mí consistía en un vestido rosa pastel, ajustado a la cintura y algo corto, adjunto a este traía unos listones que debía ponerme en el cabello.

-¡Te ves adorable~! Es genial que no hayas entrado por la puerta trasera~

-¡¿Puerta trasera?

-Empecemos entonces~.

Burgh, sin hacerme el más mínimo caso sacó a Whirlipede, yo estaba tan molesta que saqué una pokébola al azar y lamentablemente resultó ser Anthony, restándole importancia al asunto le indiqué que usara Atracción en el pokémon enemigo…creí que no funcionaría al ser macho, pero para mi sorpresa y la de Burgh, tuvo efecto.

-¡¿Qué demonios, Whirlipede? ¿Cuándo se supone que ibas a decírmelo?-Burgh no se veía molesto en lo absoluto, quizá eso fuera lo más inquietante.

-_**'Tehee~, ¿Qué hace una lindura como tú en un lugar como este? Ven, olvidémonos de estos y vamos a la guardería de la Ruta 3, ¿Te parece, guapo~?**_

-_**'… ¡Copo, Copo, c-cámbiame con Josh por f-favor! ¡Tengo miedo, va a v-violarme!'**_

Ignorando eso, le indiqué a Anthony que usara Represalia y aunque a la primera no causó mucho efecto no nos preocupamos en lo absoluto, Whirlipede estaba aparentemente inmovilizado por el 'amor' que le tenía a Anthony y eso nos hacía las cosas muchísimo más fáciles, fue un verdadero alivio para Audino cuando el pokémon enemigo cayó derrotado al piso; Burgh lo regresó y envió a Dwebble, yo hice lo propio y envíe a Florina, habría sido una idea suicida de no ser porque Dwebble es mitad tipo roca y Florina es tipo planta. Nada más empezar Burgh comandó Antiaéreo, lo que dejó bastante debilitada a mi Petilil, sin embargo ésta contraatacó con un poderoso Megaagotar que lo dejó igual de debilitado, nuevamente el pokémon enemigo atacó con Antiaéreo pero esta vez Florina fue más rápida, lo esquivó y contraatacó con Hierba Lazo, lo que dejó noqueado a Dwebble en cosa de segundos.

-Bueno, me orillaste a usar mi arma secreta… ¡Vamos, Leavanny!-Burgh lanzó la pokébola y de ella salió un precioso Leavanny, sus hojas se veían tan verdes y saludables~.

-¡Wah, que lindo~! Q-Quiero decir, se ve fácil de derrotar, venga Florina regresa y descansa un rato… ¡Vamos, Josh!-Yo por otro lado saqué a Josh, iba a usar a Andy pero él dijo que quería probar un nuevo ataque-¡Muy bien, comencemos con—!

-Ni hablar, ¡Leavanny, usa Hoja Afilada!-Increíblemente, el ataque del pokémon bicho fue súper efectivo, lanzó a Josh al piso como si nada-¿Te sorprende? ¡Leavanny es el guardián de este gimnasio, es muy difícil de vencer!

-¿Ah sí? ¡Pues Josh también es un hueso duro de roer! ¡Venga, ponte de pie!-Lentamente, Simisear se paró del piso, viéndose más agresivo que nunca-¡Vamos, muéstrales tu nuevo movimiento!

-_**'Será un placer, Copo~'**_-Para mi asombro, Josh comenzó a golpear el suelo repetidamente hasta lograr que unas potentes llamas lo rodearon por completo, corrió rápidamente hacia Leavanny y lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared.

-¡¿Cuándo aprendiste Nitrocarga? S-Supongo que da igual, ¡Rápido, Nitrocarga de nuevo antes de que se levante!

Josh usó nuevamente el dichoso ataque y noqueó inmediatamente a Leavanny; Burgh se veía sorprendido a más no poder, finalmente suspiró y me hizo entrega de la Medalla Élitro además de la MT que contenía Estoicismo, dijo que ese movimiento hacía que el Ataque Especial del oponente bajara. Nos despedimos y, luego de recuperar nuestra ropa nos dirigimos al Centro Pokémon para un descanso rápido, ahí Kasu me dijo que quería tener una batalla conmigo nada más llegáramos al acceso de la Ruta 4, acepté gustosa y nos pusimos en marcha apenas la Enfermera Joy nos llamó a recoger a nuestros pokémon; Cuando llegamos la señorita que estaba ahí nos dijo que podríamos pelear, pero que no rompiéramos el panel electrónico, Saku fue a sentarse a una silla cercana para vernos y no salir lastimada.

-Muy bien, comencemos ¡Adelante, Kitty!-Kasu lanzó su pokébola y de ella salió Liepard.

-¡Vaya, así que Kitty evolucionó! Da igual, apuesto a que no es tan fuerte como mi chico~ ¡Vamos, Anthony!-Saqué a Anthony ya que luego de haber ganado su primera batalla de gimnasio estaba bastante emocionado-¡Comencemos con Doblebofetón!

-Eso no nos hará daño en lo más mínimo, ¡Kitty, usa Tacleada!

-¿Cómo ese ataque es tan efectivo? Demonios… ¡Anthony, Represalia!

Fue muy eficaz, Kitty cayó rendido al piso en cosa de nada; Kasu cambió a Alex, yo hice lo propio y cambié a Anthony por Andy, nuevamente el encuentro fue pan comido ya que su ahora Servine fue noqueado fácilmente con dos ataques de Nitrocarga; Luego vino Pou-Pou, su Panpour, contra quién envié a Florina, esta vez nos costó un poco más hacernos con la victoria ya que su ataque Pistola Agua era bastante eficaz ¡Pero bastó un solo ataque de Hierba Lazo para dejarlo fuera de combate!

Luego del combate, Kasu se veía bastante decepcionada, me sentí bastante mal ya que casi siempre es por mi culpa, le pregunté si estaba bien y ella contestó que no era nada; Seguimos nuestro camino y nada más entrar a la Ruta 4 Saku saltó con que también quería un combate pokémon, yo acepte ya que terminaría accediendo de todas formas. Así ella sacó a Colmillo y yo Jenny, no fue una batalla del todo difícil ya que mi Scraggy había aprendido Golpe Roca y en vista de que Watchog es un pokémon de tipo normal…bueno, luego Saku sacó a Jake quien para sorpresa de todos había evolucionado en un grandioso Dewott, yo volví a sacar a Florina y de nuevo, fue una victoria fácil y aplastante, poco después Saku sacó a Pidy y yo a Andy, mi Pignite usó su ataque más reciente: Desenrollar, el cual golpeó tres veces antes de que la Pidove de Saku cayera rendida al piso. Saku, sin darse por vencida sacó a Pansy y yo a Drake, era una decisión bastante arriesgada pero necesitaba que se fuera acostumbrando a las batallas pokémon.

-¿Y ese Drillbur? Se ve demasiado débil para una pelea, Copo-Me regañó Saku, mirando con reprobación a Drake.

-Vamos no le digas eso, necesita acostumbrarse a las batallas~.

-Como sea… ¡Pansy, usa Látigo Cepa!

-¡Muévete Drake, rápido!

Afortunadamente alcanzó a evitar el ataque que habría sido letal, comandé a Drake que usara Garra Metal sin embargo el ataque resultó ser bastante débil, como resultado Pansy usó rasguño (increíblemente débil) y Drake cayó al piso, noqueado completamente; Yo sin poder creer tamaña mala suerte tomé a Drillbur en brazos y envié a Jenny a encargarse de Pansear, bastó un Golpe Cabeza para noquearlo del todo.

-Bueno…quizá tengas razón y deba practicar más…-Saku se rió nerviosa mientras regresaba a Pansy a su pokébola.

-Sí, pero ya verás que para la próxima vez Drake va a patearle el trasero a tu Pansear~.

Nuevamente emprendimos el viaje hacia Ciudad Mayólica, en el camino nos encontramos con la Profesora Encina e incluso nos regaló Ultraballs, Kasu dijo que esas pokébolas solo eran superadas por una Masterball, la Profesora Encina nos deseó muy buen viaje y se fue; Nosotras seguimos avanzando y nada más llegar nos encontramos con la desagradable sorpresa de que el Equipo Plasma intentaba robarle sus pokémon al ancianito de la guardería de la Ruta 3, me vio y pidió que lo ayudara, encantada saqué a Jenny de su pokébola para dar comienzo a la batalla.

-¡Watchog, usa Ataque Arena!

-Wow, que inútil… ¡Jenny, tu usa Golpe Cabeza!

-¡Detección!

-Cobarde, ¡Finta!

-¡Detección!

-¡Golpe Cabeza de nuevo!

-¡Detección!

-¡Finta!

-¡Ataque Arena!

Viendo que la batalla no nos estaba llevando a ningún lado quise cambiar a Jenny, justo en ese momento el recluta hizo que Watchog usara Hipnosis y Jenny cayó dormida al piso, molesta la cambié por Florina y mi Petilil de un solo ataque de Hierba Lazo noqueó al molesto Watchog; Luego el recluta sacó a Trubbish, a lo cual yo saqué a Andy y lo noqueamos de un solo ataque Nitrocarga, los dos miembros del Equipo Plasma nos miraron asustados y se fueron corriendo al parque de atracciones, como agradecimiento el ancianito me regaló una bicicleta~, luego se fue.

-¡Oye, una cosita Copo!-Exclamó Kasu, tomándome de las manos súper emocionada-¿Es cierto que tú antes vivías aquí?

-Pues…sí, esta es mi ciudad de origen… ¿Por qué?-Me extrañé aún más ante el gritito de emoción que mi amiga ojicafé lanzó.

-¡Llévame a recorrer la ciudad, porfa!

-Eh…no sé si Saku quiera…-Miré a Saku, suplicándole con la mirada que dijera que prefería hacer otra cosa, más se rió muy maléficamente.

-¡Claro que quiero~! Siempre he querido ver el famoso Metro Batalla.

-P-Pero quiero ir a ver a mi—

-¿Anne?-Nos volteamos y ante nostras apareció una anciana de cabello castaño claro, vestida con una falda larga color rosa pastel, una chaqueta púrpura y ojos café enmarcados por pequeñas arruguitas, nos miraba sorprendida-¿Eres tú, Anne?

-¡Hola abue~!-Yo me solté de Kasu y abracé a mi abuelita, estaba deseando verla desde la conversación en Ciudad Gress-¿Cómo has estado? Siento no haber avisado, pero han pasado un montón de cosas y—

-Espera un segundo-Dijo Saku, mirándonos tan confundida como Kasu-¿Anne? ¿No que te llamabas Yuki?

-Oh no, ese es el nombre con el que me llama mi madrastra, mi verdadero nombre es Anne lo que sucede es que no me gusta usarlo…

-¡Basta de charlas, chicas! Vengan, vamos a casa, ahí les contaremos todo~ ¡Mi nietecita está tan grande!

Mi abuelita nos guió a su casa, yo ya no iba tan feliz ya que sabría que terminaría hablando de algo que no me es del todo cómodo; La muerte de mi madre es algo que aún no logro superar sin importar cuántos años pasen, sin embargo sabía que tarde o temprano al llegar a Ciudad Mayólica terminaría revelando mi pasado.

Ilusamente, esperaba que el momento nunca llegase.

…

Y el huevo era un Drilbur BD, ya sé que a lo largo del capi escribí mal su nombre, pero para cuando me di cuenta ya estaba terminando asi que me dije: BAH, este capi se queda asi, no cometo el mismo error en el próximo BD

Also, RIP Mike ;_;! PLASMA WILL PAY.

Also also, bye Cody y hola Florina x3, en el juego en verdad hay una chica que te cambia tu Cottonee por un Petilil, vilmente capturé un Cottonee porque adoro a Petilil BD. Alsooooooooooooooo, James se fue con el papi de la protagonista porque lo puse en la caja y olvide sacarlo ;_;! ILU JAMES.

Un monton de cosas pasaron este capitulo, conocemos a Jenny! La única pokemon que puede soportar e incluso agradar a Soul xD.

Y Josh evoluciona! Les juro que lo primero que pensé cuando vi su forma de Simisear fue que había subido de peso y se veía como una adorable bolita de manteca LOL!

Alsoooooooooooooooooooo, el asunto entre Anthony y el Whirlipede de Burgh SI paso, fue algo….es que fue EPICO, les juro que mori de un trauma cuando me sale: Whirlipede esta inmovilizado por amor!

Y les tengo un regalin, doodles de Drake y Josh x3!

Josh (junten los espacios plz): http :/yukina -kun18 . deviantart. com /art/ NC-Josh-doodles-xD- 271753681? q=gallery%3 Ayukina-kun18&qo=1

Drake (junten los espacios plz): http: /yukina-kun18 . deviantart . com/ art/ NC-Drake-doodles -V2- BD - 272170099? q=gallery%3 Ayukina-kun18&qo=0

Maybe algún dia suba algo del resto del equipo…

Maybe.

**READER, RÁPIDO! USA REVIEW~!**


End file.
